Digimon Tamers Crimson Shadow Tamer Saga
by Mrguy22594
Summary: My 2nd Prequel Saga before my Main fic. Simon Ackerman was just a, somewhat ordinary boy until he met Guilmon and the two from then on have become partners. Now Simon will decide to unveil his plan but what it is will remain a mystery. Also, read Royal Knights Saga before coming here. Now completed. Also I would appreciate a review or two.
1. Guilmon's sadness

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: The Shadow Tamer Saga Part 1

As Guilmon inside the glowing orb was heading towards the giant sphere in the sky he briefly gains consciousness and looks down towards the Digital world before losing consciousness again. Meanwhile, in a government building in Shinjuku a man in a suit with blond hair, sunglasses and a lighter approaches a scientist in a lab coat with blue hair and asks "So then Janyu, have you anything to report to me?" Janyu turns around in his chair and says "Well Yamaki as it so happens, there appears to be some kind of, bio-emergence from a digital space heading towards our world." Yamaki then opened and closed his lighter and asked "Where is it headed towards?" Janyu looks at the computer and says "According to these readings it'll emerge in West Shinjuku. Should we stop it?" Yamaki then pondered and said "No. I want to see where this goes, and if it becomes a bigger threat we'll just eliminate it."

Meanwhile, Simon was just finishing his shift at the Matsuki bakery and he noticed that it was raining outside. "Well this doesn't bode well for me." Simon said and then yelled up to Mr. Matsuki "Do you guys have any rain jackets or umbrellas I can borrow?" Mr. Matsuki then yelled to him "On the coat rack next to the door! Just be careful out there!" Simon saw the spare rain jacket on the rack and headed out the door "Bye! I'll see you tomorrow afternoon!" Simon says before heading down the street back home. As Simon was heading down the alleyway that he knew was the shortcut towards his home, suddenly the alleyway became really foggy so Simon covered his eyes decided to stand still and see if it will clear up.

"What's going on now? I thought it was just going to rain tonight?" Simon then noticed a glowing light in the distance and said "Huh? What's that?" He then ran towards the light and saw that a creature was inside of it. "Could that be, what I think it is?" Simon said as the light died down and revealed a red and black dragon-like dinosaur with a hazard symbol on his chest and batwing-like ears. "It's, a real live Digimon! But it looks so, sad for some reason." Simon then puts his hand on his chin and thinks before deciding that maybe its best if this Digimon stays with him. "Alright then, let's get you home." He picks up Guilmon and puts him horizontally on his shoulders and he starts running towards his apartment. As Simon was running he ended up running past a taxi driver who saw him but the driver said "Maybe I should get some sleep tonight. After all lack of sleep will cause you to see things."

Later at his apartment Simon set the Digimon down onto the floor next to his bed and hung the rain jacket up to dry on the coat rack near his door. "Now then, let's see what you are." He says as he looks at his Digivice which turned on without him noticing it before he found the Digimon. "Guilmon: Rookie Level, Virus type. Attacks are Pyro Sphere and Rock Breaker." Simon quotes straight from the Digivice. As Simon was about to get ready for bed Kittan comes into the apartment with a somewhat concerned look on his face. "Hey Simon, you okay? I noticed that it was raining tonight and you didn't seem to be carrying an umbrella or anything." Simon looks at his father and says "I'm fine Kittan, Mr. Matsuki let me borrow a rain jacket so I won't get wet and I got home just fine." Kittan then notices Guilmon on the floor and asks "What. The. Hell. Is. That."

Simon looks over and says "He is a Digimon I found in the alley that I usually take whenever I come home from my shift." Kittan then looks at Simon and says "Look, I know that you love Digimon and all of that but, this is going a bit too far for a coping mechanism" Simon hears this and starts walking up to his father as he's still talking about the whole thing but then Kittan asks "Now what's wrong?" Simon then takes Kittan by surprise by punching him in the gut with his prosthetic arm and then Kittan gets on his knees and clutches his stomach in pain.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Simon looks at his father and says "I really didn't want to do that. But after how long this coping mechanism bullshit has gone on you really pushed my button dad." Kittan then says "So if Digimon isn't that to you, then what is it?" Simon then helps Kittan up and says "It's something that I like to do just to make friends and for the record Mom never hated you." Kittan then looks at his son and says "She didn't hate me even after all of these times that I had to go back to the Mercenary business just to give our family a bit more spending money?" Simon nods and says "Despite you not being there for us most of the time me and mom held on to the hope that you would come back like you always do and for the record," Simon then has a few tears before leaning onto his dad and says "I don't hate you either, in fact I still think you're an awesome father despite everything!"

Kittan hears this and decides to hug his son and says "Wow, I guess I was a fool. I've given up Mercenary work just to help you get on your feet and I see that this whole time, you've been on your feet fighting the good fight." Kittan sheds a single tear as he says this. "_Clara, thank you. For having faith in me this whole time." _Kittan said in his mind before deciding to let go of Simon and say "Hope this turns out to be the real deal like you said it is." Simon then tells Kittan "Like you used to say back in the day. Just who the hell do you think I am?" Kittan then smiles at his son and says "Well, have a good night." He leaves Simon in the apartment and Simon gets into his pajamas and heads into bed. "_I have a feeling that now, life might get a bit more interesting around here. At the very least I finally made up with dad."_

The next day Guilmon awakes just to find himself in an unknown environment and starts wondering "Where am I? This isn't the Digital world!" He then notices more drops of water on the floor in front of him. "Why? Why is it raining inside?" Guilmon then notices someone approaching him and at first thought of growling at him but then decided against that upon seeing some familiarity in this figure in front of him. "You know, you seem quite sad little guy. Let me help you with that."

The figure said before rubbing his hands on Guilmon's eyes. Guilmon looked down and noticed that there wasn't any water in front of him anymore. "Are you one of our creators?" The figure was then confused but thought that he meant something different "If by creator you mean human being then yes, I am one. My name's Simon Ackerman pleased to meet you Guilmon." Guilmon tilted his head in confusion and asked "How did you know my name? I didn't say my name beforehand." Simon then pulled out his Digivice and said "With this of course!" Guilmon looked with curiosity at the device in question and then back at Simon and asked "How did you make the indoor rain stop?"

Simon then looked back at Guilmon and said "The ceiling hasn't leaked the whole time I've lived here so there's no indoor rain." Guilmon then asked "But, why was there water in front of me?" Simon responded "I'm guessing those are your tears. Did something bad happen to you?" Guilmon asked "Tears?" Simon then stood up and said "Tears come out of your eyes when you're sad or you've suffered a bit of pain." Guilmon then looked up at Simon and said "Well a lot of bad things have happened to me in the Digital world before coming here." Simon then looks at his clock and says "I've got time before I need to go so, let's hear it." Guilmon then looks down and then looks up at Simon and says "Okay! So it all started with a god-like creature known as Yggdrasil…"

**Now that Guilmon is in the capable hands of Simon Ackerman, How will he fare in the Human world? Find out next time in The Shadow Tamer Saga!**


	2. Educating a Digimon on, Digimon

The Following is a Non-Profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and Licensed by Saban Brands. Please Support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Shadow Tamer Saga Part 2

"…And then I just ended up here in your apartment Simon." Guilmon finished explaining his origin story to Simon who was, unlike most kids his age paying attention to the whole story without falling asleep. "So, let me get this straight. You used to be a Royal Knight and they betrayed you after supposedly defeating Yggdrasil?" Simon asks Guilmon who put his claw on his chin and then nodded in response to Simon's question. "Well, I guess that makes some sense considering that Gallantmon, your mega form is a member of this organization. But I never imagined that he or any Digimon for that matter would be considered real. Then again here you are in my apartment." Simon said but then Kittan walked into the apartment noticing that Guilmon was up and about.

"I see that you two got acquainted with each other." Simon nodded but Guilmon asked Simon "Simon, who is that and why does it look he knows you?" Simon then responds "Well that's Kittan Ackerman and he's my dad before you ask about how he knows me." Guilmon goes up to Kittan and sniffs him out of curiosity and notice that in a way he and Simon seem very similar to each other. He decides to just merely draw the conclusion and go back to where he was beforehand. "Well, I just came to check on you and to tell you that in 2 hours you might want to get to your sensei before he considers dropping you." Simon snickers a bit and responds "Right, like Sensei would ever do that." Kittan then closed the door and left the two alone.

"So Guilmon, can you tell me more about the Digital world?" Guilmon nods and says "Well the digital world is divided up into different sections and in each of those sections different types of Digimon roam. But, it seems that now I'm not so sure on what's going on there anymore." Guilmon then looks down in depression but Simon picks his head up and says "Things will get better for you alright? Just, calm down and tell me about what you do know okay?"

Guilmon once again nods and starts telling more about the Digital World "Well, there's the mountainous section, the ruins section which I'm not sure on the status of the construction going on there. The forest section which is full of large trees and some lakes and I think a lot of Digimon would want to visit there but, let's just say my missions going through there were less than pleasant." Simon nods and gestures Guilmon to continue "There's also an underwater section which I don't think I've ever been to, and last but not least there's the Sovereign's section where our Digimon Sovereign live and protect the Digital world however they can."

Simon takes in this information and asks "If the Royal Knights needed to save the Digital World, then where were the Sovereign when they were clearly needed?" Guilmon just shrugs his shoulders and says "I honestly don't know since I've never met any of them." After Simon thinks about this Guilmon asks "So, if Human beings aren't gods yet are our creators, then what are you?" Simon looks at Guilmon after hearing the odd question and gestures Guilmon to follow him towards his computer. As Simon boots up the Computer he says to Guilmon "Humans may be considered your creators but, not all of us as a species created you guys." Guilmon tilts his head now confused. Simon then looks up the article on Digimon that features a few people in lab coats working on multiple computers.

"These people are the ones who created you. They are known as "The Monster Makers"." Guilmon looks at the screen curiously and then back at Simon "If that's the case then what are you?" Simon then stands up from the chair he was sitting down in earlier and responds "Well, Humans are a multitude of things. Just ask anybody and I bet you won't get the same answer every time. As for my answer I'd say we are people who have yet to unlock our true potential and I hope that someday that potential can be seen by everyone so that proves one thing." Guilmon then asks in response "And what's that?" Simon crouches in front of Guilmon and says "That despite not being Gods or immortal in anyway whatsoever, we can do just about anything."

Guilmon then says "Even creating Digimon?" Simon then stands up again and says "Well if you want to put it that way." Just as Guilmon was about to ask another question he hears a mysterious noise and looks around to find where it came from. "What's wrong buddy?" Guilmon keeps looking and then he finds that it was coming from below. As he was looking down Simon had clenched the top of his nose and Guilmon asks "What's that for?" Simon responded "I know exactly how to cure that noise. Wait here okay?" Afterwards Simon walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bag containing some bread that seemed to be a day old. Guilmon sniffs the bread and asks "What is this? Some kind of medicine?" Simon shakes his head and says "No silly that's some of what we humans call food."

Guilmon looks at the bread and asks "So, what do I do with it?" Simon face-palms and says "All you have to do is pick up the food and eat it." Guilmon picks up some bread and starts eating it. Thirty minutes later the whole bag is empty and Guilmon starts smiling as though he experienced something revolutionary. While Simon looks at him and says "Well, I guess it's true that Digimon eat quite a lot when it comes to food. But then again, it's somewhat necessary to get a bit bigger in a way." Guilmon once again looks confused and asks "What do you mean by that?" Simon then says to Guilmon "Well, Digimon in our world are composed of Data so to speak. The bigger the packet of Data such as kilobytes, megabytes, gigabytes, terabytes, etcetera, etcetera the bigger the monster. According to the Monster Makers original design Digimon were meant to get stronger by bonding with people but specifically with children."

Guilmon then asks Simon "If that's the case, how old are you Simon? You seem to know an awful lot about these things." Simon then just says "I'm eleven. So that makes me a child." Guilmon then starts to go "Wow." But then he notices the device attached to Simon's belt. "Simon, what's that?" Simon raises an eyebrow but then notices that Guilmon is looking at his belt and he takes off the device and says "This, is a Digivice and somehow I got it from scanning a blue card through my card reader and considering that this device's compass keeps pointing at you, this makes us partners." Guilmon then tilts his head once again asking "Partners?" Simon then says "Well in a sense yeah. I'll explain more later. Right now I have to go see my Sensei for some training."

Guilmon then ponders "_Training….. Maybe, if I go with him I should be able to get stronger! And since we're partners that means I should be training with him so that together we can accomplish anything!" _As Simon was walking out of the apartment Guilmon seemed to be following him. "I guess you want to come with me to see my Sensei?" Guilmon nodded up and down in excitement. "Sigh, alright fine. But don't blame me if Sensei freaks out just seeing you." Simon says to Guilmon who still had a somewhat sheepish grin on his face as he walked side by side with Simon who decided to tell Guilmon along the way about what Digimon are in the Human world…

**What is Simon's Sensei like? Will Guilmon receive training or rejection? Find out next time on The Shadow Tamer Saga!**


	3. Guilmon's Determination!

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Shadow Tamer Saga Part 3

"So in a nutshell you were part of a franchise that had plenty of video games and a somewhat successful card game any questions?" Simon finished explaining as they were nearing what appears to be an old house in the middle of the woods. "If we were a fictional franchise, then why do I appear real?" Guilmon asked. "It's simple really Guilmon. It's that we didn't know Digimon were real until recently, so we assumed that all of you were fictional characters." Simon responded and Guilmon gave a sigh of relief that he wasn't part of someone's messed up dream.

"Master Gen! I'm here!" Simon said to an old man sitting in the middle of the house that was now standing up and turned to face Simon. "Well, I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so. But then again I hardly see Cid these days." The man known as Gen said. "I know, I haven't seen him in forever. But at the very least when he's here he does have some news about his recent travels through Japan." Simon said but then Gen went up to Guilmon and asked "So Simon, who is this new friend you brought with you?" Simon noticed that he recently went up to Guilmon and said "This is Guilmon, and you know that Digimon franchise I've talked about a few times?" Gen nodded in response and said "Yes of course but is he just in costume or one of those robots that people like to invent these days?"

Simon shakes his head and responds "He's a genuine, real live Digimon who I met in the alleyways last night." Gen puts his hand on his chin and then looks at Guilmon who for the most part was just staring at the two until now. "So if you are real, then why are you here little one?" Gen asks and Guilmon responds somewhat nervously "Well, I heard that you were capable of teaching people how to fight and I thought that you would perhaps take me on?" Gen looks at Guilmon and says "If your determination shows then I'll happily take you on but in order to prove that you must take on one of my students."

Simon bows in respect and says "Alright then, I'll test him Sensei." Guilmon starts to feel a little shocked by this revelation but decides to roll with it. "_Considering Simon's just a kid I should probably go easy on him so that he won't feel bad." _Guilmon thought to himself before taking one side of the ring while Simon took the other. "Just so you know Guilmon this is merely practice. So, I'll do you a solid and I won't use drastic measures." Guilmon tilts his head in curiosity but then shrugs the thought off. "Now then, this fight will end when one of you decides enough is enough." Gen declares and Simon decides to get into a somewhat defensive fighting stance similar to that of a boxer. Guilmon once again tilts his but then decides to focus on the fight.

"Begin!" Gen said and Guilmon decided charge at Simon trying to end it with a single head-butt. Instead Simon simply jumped over Guilmon and his momentum sent him into a wall. "Owww. How'd you do that Simon?" Guilmon said clutching his head in pain. "Well not only did I avoid your attack but I also used your momentum against you and caused you to crash into a wall." Guilmon snapped out of it but then he decided to go at Simon again by jumping at him and saying "**ROCK BREAKER!**" But then Simon ducked and punched Guilmon in the gut which somehow stopped his momentum altogether. Guilmon dropped to the floor clenching his gut in pain. "No! I refuse to lose to you Simon!" Guilmon said but then Simon decided to take the offensive and subdued his partner. "Well Guilmon the match appears to be over."

Guilmon looked at Simon in surprise and thought _"If he could do all this? Then, maybe I'm weaker than I thought. I'm sorry Simon." _After Gen declared the match to be over Guilmon started crying and Simon then went up to him and said "I didn't mean to hurt you that badly boy." Guilmon shook his head and said "No that's not it Simon. It's just that I'm so weak and you're so much stronger and how am I supposed to keep up with that!" Guilmon starts to cry even more but then Gen places a comforting hand on Guilmon's head and says "Even though there are times when we may fall down, we always get up to face the challenge and you seem quite determined to join."

Guilmon looked up at Gen who then said "You are welcome to train under me." Guilmon dried his tears and hugged Simon who hugged him back "Did you hear that? I'm in! Now I finally get to keep up with you!" Guilmon said with quite a bit of enthusiasm and Simon responded "Well you did say that you were going to get stronger weren't you?" Guilmon nodded in response. "Well then Guilmon you may start your training tomorrow but for now I need to have a word with Simon." Guilmon decided to wait for him upon hearing those words.

In the other room Gen and Simon decided to have their chat "Simon, I heard that… Cid might have died recently." Gen said with his head down in shame. "I see. I guess his travels might have gotten him killed by some random schmoe but then again, he was the one person I could never beat besides you Sensei." Gen brought his head back up towards Simon and said "I want to know some things about you before I train your friend Guilmon." Simon nodded in response and said "Ask away." "First, why is he with you? Secondly, what are you doing all of this for?" Gen asked and Simon decided to answer him honestly.

"First, Guilmon is my partner since my Digivice ended up somewhat pointing me towards him. Second, I'm doing this because I made a promise to my mother. That no one else should have to suffer like I did. Also before you ask, I have no intention on seeking out revenge like Cid has, nor do I intend on killing people." Gen then thought carefully about Simon's answer and said "I know that no matter what I do I won't be able to stop you. But, at the very least finish your four years of training before doing so. You are as of now halfway through with that." Simon bowed in respect and said "Yes sensei, I promise you that." Afterwards Gen and Simon walked out of the room and Gen says to Guilmon "Your first training session will be tomorrow at the same time as before. But, once you start you can't back out until your partner here is finished. Understand?"

Guilmon then nodded and said "Yes-sir!" Simon then got his things and said "See you tomorrow Master Gen!" Simon walked out the door as Gen was somewhat waving to him. Simon and Guilmon were heading back to the city and Guimon asked "Where are we going now Simon?" Simon turned his head towards Guilmon and said "We are now going to the bakery where I volunteer to help out." Guilmon then asked "Is that where you got the bread?" Simon nods his head and Guilmon licks his teeth in anticipation.

After a long walk Simon then says to Guilmon "Now Guilmon, I don't want you eating any of the bread or freaking out any of the customers, alright?" Guilmon nods in response but is now somewhat disappointed since he can't any of the delicious bread while they're there. "Hi! I'm back!" Simon says as they walk in but then he notices Mrs. Matsuki with a scared look on her face. Simon walked up to Mrs. Matsuki and says "You okay there?" to that she responds "Do you see what I see?" Simon then responds "If by somewhat bread loving Digimon then I'd say yes and before you ask no he's not here to eat anybody and he's just a friendly little guy."

It was then that Mr. Matsuki walked in and said "I'm guessing this is one of those things that I don't question right?" Simon nods and Mr. Matsuki gets back into the kitchen to make some more bread. "You okay now Mrs. Matsuki?" Simon asks as she's now taking deep breaths to calm down and says "I'm calm now. You know that I think about it. Maybe we could have him do something for us." Guilmon who was looking around the store upon being mentioned now stared intently at Mrs. Matsuki who had a smile that made him a bit nervous….

**What does Mrs. Matsuki have in mind for poor Guilmon? And after his treatment at Master Gen's house can he handle anymore? Find out next time on The Shadow Tamer Saga!**


	4. The Promise between Tamer and Digimon

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Shadow Tamer Saga Part 4

Guilmon was outside of the bakery holding up a sign that advertised for it like one of those mascots you would see every now and then. "Now Guilmon you have to remember that until I'm done with my shift you'll have to keep holding up that sign alright buddy?" Simon said to Guilmon who nodded in response. "Okay then, I'll be done by 7:00 so you've got six hours. Think you can handle that?" Guilmon nods a bit more enthusiastically this time and decides to wave around the sign a bit crazy like before Simon decided to go back in and get right to work.

"You sure this will work?" Simon asked Mrs. Matsuki as he was heading in the back of the counter. "Well if it doesn't work today people might warm up to this idea." Simon nods and then heads right back into work which for him was helping Mr. Matsuki make bread and clean the area in the back. "So, why didn't you freak out earlier when I brought him in?" Simon asked Mr. Matsuki who responded "Well, considering that you've worked here for at least a year last summer I figured that I should trust your judgment for now. And besides, you seem much happier now than you were when you started."

Simon nods and then starts to help with the dough "That's true, and besides at the very least we might have a mascot around here." Simon said putting in the dough balls into the oven to heat over time. "Gentlemen! I think my idea is working!" Mrs. Matsuki said before Mr. Matsuki went over and found there was quite a bit of an afternoon rush to say the least. He goes over to Simon who was putting in more bread in the oven and says "We've got our work cut out for us right now don't we?" Simon responds "Yeeeup."

After hours of doing the same thing Simon's shift came to an end and he said "Well, thanks for letting me help out around here!" Mr. Matsuki responds "Anytime kid!" Simon goes to check on Guilmon who looks worn out from holding up the sign and says "Well buddy, you can finally take that rest you've always wanted to take and I also got some more day old bread in this sack." Guilmon puts his arms up in an attempt to be enthusiastic only to fall asleep on Simon's shoe.

"Look I can't carry you again so you're going to have to wake up." Simon says before going back into the bakery and getting a bucket full of cold water, and then dumping on Guilmon who awoke with a start. "That ought to wake you up." Simon and Guilmon wave good bye to the Matsukis and then made their trip back home. "Y'know Mei, I'm thinking that Guilmon could be a good thing in our lives. What do you think?" Mei looks at her husband and says "Well he certainly brings in customers but, I wonder Takehiro…. Is he really as harmless as Simon says?" Takehiro then looks back at the door and responds "Well since he's Simon's partner I guess, that's up to him."

Later on the rooftop of the Apartment building Simon was looking towards the sunset and Guilmon was curious about it. "So, what is that over there?" Guilmon asks and Simon responds "Well, that's the Sun and depending on what time it is, it could be on the other side of us or right there in front of us. At night we have the moon which is similar to the sun but only due to the fact that it just reflects the light of the sun." Guilmon responds "Wow, but where are those things?" Simon looks at his partner and merely points his index finger upwards toward the sky and Guilmon asks "I thought the Sun and moon would be right in front of us or behind us?" Simon shakes his head and responds "Both of these are in what's known as Outer Space which as of right now hasn't been fully explored and we only know what's within our Solar System."

Guilmon asks "Could we go to space someday?" Simon then responds "It's not a place on this Planet but rather outside of it. But I once had this crazy dream a couple years ago." Guilmon once again asks "What would that be?" Simon pauses for a bit before once again pointing his index finger towards the sky and says "To one day go above and beyond heaven, earth and even tomorrow." Guilmon looks in awe at this boy's ambition and says "Maybe when I get stronger I'll help you accomplish that dream." Simon smiles at this and says "Y'know what? Yeah! How about it? One day, we shall go straight through this limitation called the sky! What do you think?" He puts out his hand towards Guilmon who then shakes it. On that day a promise was made and despite it seeming like an out of this world idea they both decided to never forget it.

Meanwhile in the Digital World….

After Guilmon's absence became noticed by the other Royal Knights, they were wreaking havoc all across the Digital world except for what is now known as the Hub area due to Omnimon's orders. But then one day, Omnimon received a message from Yggdrasil. "Royal Knights! Report back immediately!" Omnimon said as the Royal Knights were just now returning from their recent missions of carrying out destruction in the Digital World. "This had better be damn good Omnimon! I was this close to destroying the remnants of village filled with Terriermon today but now I heard about this whole thing."

Omnimon noticed his associate's lack of patience and responded "Yggdrasil has requested us to meet him within the tree of beginning and has provided us with the needs to get there." Crusadermon asks "But why does he need us to come to where he is instead of carrying out our business here?" UlforceVeedramon responds to that with "We suspect that it may have something to do with that new agent sent to bring forth another one who was meant to rule this Digital world while we remain with Yggdrasil in case that one screws up." After hearing that they all decided to shrug and go into the portal that Omnimon created heading into the tree of beginning.

Meanwhile in the Human World….

Two years have passed since Guilmon's arrival and it was nearing Simon's birthday which was July 17th. And since it was his thirteenth birthday Guilmon knew that maybe he should wake up early and do something special for him. Guilmon decides to surprise him with some bread he actually made using some of the day old bread. But when Guilmon went to wake up Simon he noticed something about him. "Simon! Happy Birthday! Hm? Simon? Are you okay?" Guilmon tries poking him and removing his sheets but then he notices that Simon has tears in his eyes for some reason. "Simon! Please wake up! Simon!" Guilmon yelled and Simon awoke with a start and noticed Guilmon was looking at him with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong buddy?" Simon says to Guilmon who responded "You were crying for some reason Simon." Simon was about to question when he felt his face and dried his tears. "Thanks Guilmon, so why are you up earlier than me this time?" Simon asked and Guilmon in response gave him the bread that he made earlier. "Right! I almost forgot it was my birthday today! Thanks!" Simon says as he eats the bread in appreciation of his partner. "Today's the day Guilmon. It's time that I unveiled my plan to you." Simon said to Guilmon who tilted his head in curiosity and asked "You mean the plan you've mentioned to me many times but not tell me any details about?" Simon responded with a "Yeeeup." and he goes into the other room to get the drawings he's made of it.

Guilmon waits patiently for Simon and asks himself "_I wonder what kind of nightmare Simon was having if it made him cry in his sleep? Maybe he'll tell me one day. But for now I should probably focus on his "Plan"." _Simon brings out his drawing which was a costume of sorts and Guilmon says "So, it's one of those cosplay things you mentioned?" Simon face palms and responds "No silly, this is what I'm going to be doing for most of my nights which makes me feel a bit like a vigilante in some way." Guilmon then responds "You really are a bit of a fan of certain people aren't you?" Simon says "Eh, I just hope this actually works and if it does, Shinjuku will have its own hero to believe in.

**Will this "Plan" that Simon has in mind work? Why was Simon crying just before? Find out next time on The Shadow Tamer Saga!**


	5. Simon's Birthday

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: The Shadow Tamer Saga Part 5

After Simon put away his drawing of the design of his costume he and Guilmon decided to go out of the apartment to see one of Kittan's friends. "So Guilmon, I decided that we should see what Leeron is doing since it would be nice of us to drop by." Simon said as they were heading down the stairs. "I'm sure it is but sometimes Leeron just keeps creeping me out Simon." Guilmon says a little bit concerned for what he was up to. "Don't worry buddy, besides he won't experiment on you at the very least so give him some credit for that and being a great inventor."

As they arrive in one of the apartment rooms Simon knocks on the door and a man who was barely taller than Simon who at this point was 5'7" with short blue hair, sleeveless jacket along with a long sleeve black shirt and leather pants. But his face looked a bit feminine to say the least. "Hey Simon! How's it hanging? Oh my, did you bring your little friend here?" Leeron looked at Guilmon who growled at him and Simon decided to get in between the two and said "Alright ladies, that's enough for now okay?"

Guilmon decides to back off and Simon apologizes for Guilmon's actions to which, Leeron merely shrugged and invited them in. "So Simon, how's your birthday been so far?" Leeron asked and Simon responded "Well, Guilmon here made me some bread for me and I have to admit, he really got it down. Maybe someday there will be bread based on him and it might be the best tasting bread ever." Leeron looked at him with a bit of a strange smile on his face to which Guilmon was somewhat disturbed by it. "Well since it's your birthday I decided to make you something special for your very special day. Just wait right here for a moment." Leeron said as he left the room to get something in one of the drawers.

Simon and Guilmon were looking at Leeron skeptically until he turned around with a pair of red goggles with blue lenses on them and Simon said "Well, this is a peculiar gift Leeron but, thanks." As Simon was taking the goggles and putting them on his head Leeron said "There's actually more to it than that. All you have to do is push the button on top of both lenses and you'll see what I mean." Simon hears this and lowers the goggles to his eyes and does what Leeron says. "Wow!" Simon says shocked that now he can see through walls and people's skin. "This is like night vision or something. How did you come up with this?" Simon asks and Leeron responds by showing him the computer monitor which shows what Simon sees.

"Well, I thought that since you're going out and doing dangerous things we might as well be able to not only give you figurative x-ray vision but also, keep an eye you so that you won't be alone out there." Simon and Guilmon look in awe but then Simon says "Thank you Leeron! I appreciate your gift!" Leeron then looks at Simon and says "Anytime Simon!" As Simon and Guilmon leave the apartment Leeron thinks to himself "_Well I guess Kittan really must be trusting him if he's willing to let me give him such a tool."_

Simon and Guilmon were walking down the apartment building when Simon sees a blue haired boy with what appears to be a Digimon in his bag as heads towards the opposite direction. "I might have to investigate that later." Simon said to which Guilmon decided to shrug and assume it's another one of his "you shouldn't question logic" moments. They come across Kittan who appears to have something in his hands. "Well if it isn't the birthday boy!" Kittan says as he hugs his son who returns the hug. "I was going to come by your apartment to give you this, but it seems you're already heading out." Kittan says and Simon nods in response.

"So, I decided to give you something that I ended up finding in my travels back when I was a merc." Kittan holds out what appears to be a chain link whip to Simon who took it and asked "So is there any catch to this thing?" Kittan then responds "Well somehow it has these weird properties that allow it to extend its reach to about 23 to 25 feet." Simon upon hearing this decides to go outside and test that theory. He then noticed that it literally did extend to that length and Simon merely opened his hand which somehow made the whip instantly come back into his hand and back to its regular length. "I'm going to assume magic but, you'll probably say there's no such thing as magic." Kittan nods in response to Simon's question, to which he raised his eyebrow expecting Simon to say something.

"Thank you dad!" Simon said to Kittan who merely said "Your welcome son. Also you should probably head over to Gen's place so that you could get your last session of training out the way." Simon then put the whip on a part of his belt as he and Guilmon headed out of the apartment and towards Master Gen's place. "_Well it just seems awfully convenient for him but for us, I just hope he's ready to take on the responsibility to protect the city. Then again he has extensive knowledge of the city, skills that practically dwarf my own, along with his very own Digimon so what do I have to worry about other than injuries." _Kittan thinks to himself while making sure there's a team of medics ready for tonight just in case things go south.

Meanwhile Simon and Guilmon ended up at Gen's place and started sparring once again in front of him. Considering that since Guilmon's been training he has gotten not only a bit stronger but has much smarter timing with his attacks. Though, Simon has also gotten a lot stronger and smarter as well since he's learned and mastered a few martial arts within 4 years as well as learning pressure points. Both of them have noticeably a bit more muscular physiques but Simon was leaning more on the lean side since he didn't want to get too bulky.

"You both demonstrated to me that you have learned well here. But, the question is…. Are you prepared for what's ahead beyond this makeshift dojo?" Both of them nodded in response and Gen presented Simon with a 4ft long katana contained in a sheath with a green striped pattern on it. "Thank you Sensei, though I will not use this sword to kill people I will use it to prove my resolve that I have strived to maintain through these years of training." Simon said taking the blade in his hands to which Guilmon looked with a bit of awe.

Simon and Guilmon both bowed to Master Gen who said "I only wish you the best on your journey to bring about justice in this town." Simon and Guilmon waved goodbye to Gen and Simon said "I promise to come visit you every now and then alright?!" Gen smiled and responded "Of course boy! Just don't keep me waiting too long!" So then Simon and Guilmon headed towards what appeared to be a somewhat suspicious looking shop and Guilmon asks "Is this where we get what you need?" Simon nods and they proceed to enter the shop. The shop owner looks at Simon and says "Judging from the fact that you brought your friend along with you I can assume you're here for something right?" Simon nods and the shop owner gives Simon a black suitcase and says "There's no need to pay just so you know. I'm just doing a favor for an old friend." They leave the shop and the owner puts up the closed sign on the front door.

Simon and Guilmon headed towards the apartment and Guilmon asked "What if there's a Digimon nearby or something that you can't handle? What about that?" Simon responded "Well not all heroes work alone buddy. Sometimes they could use a little sidekick but at least you're able to hide better than most sidekicks." Guilmon then giggles at that though and then they got to the building. After a somewhat wacky party in the afternoon with some of Kittan's friends trying out this game called "Slender" and other usual traditions in parties Simon prepares for the night and opens up the suitcase saying "Well, as redundant as this is… The time has come."

He then gears up in an outfit that consists of black pants along with his belt, black combat steel toed boots, a black long sleeve shirt over his sleeveless shirt, a black hooded trench coat with some gloves and a thin mask that covers his mouth but lets him breathe through it and puts on his goggles to cover his eyes. He and Guilmon go up onto the roof and Guilmon asks "Are you sure Simon? You could wait until you're older." Simon shakes his head in response and says "It's been a really nice day boy but this time, I'm the one who will help out the city." Kittan then comes up to the roof and says "Well you better be careful out there. Because I don't want any son of mine to just die the day of his crowning moment." Simon then responds as he puts on the hood to cover his hair and says "Just who the hell do you think I am dad?" He then starts to jump towards the other buildings and head over to a possible vantage point.

**Now that everything is in place, can Simon succeed in making a name for himself? How will Guilmon be able to assist his Tamer now that he is out there protecting the city? Find out next time on The Shadow Tamer Saga!**


	6. The Shadow Tamer makes his Debut

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: The Shadow Tamer Saga Part 6

As Simon found his vantage point he noticed two burglars breaking into a jewelry store. "Since the cops won't be here in time we can steal all the jewels we want!" One of the burglars said. Simon shook his head a bit and said "When will mooks ever learn their lesson? Oh yeah! That's right they're mooks." He then noticed a strange glowing part on the strap of his goggles and pressed it. "Well at least if just in case he's in trouble we'll feel like voices in his head." "That's for sure, I wonder if Simon actually found the piece?" Simon heard what sounded like Kittan and Leeron talking as though he can't hear them so he decided to break the silence.

"You guys realize that yes, I did press the button and yes, I can hear you right?" Both Kittan and Leeron went silent for a few minutes and then Guilmon broke the silence "I didn't doubt you for a second Simon but I don't get why they would." Simon responded speaking into the makeshift earpiece "Guilmon, you do realize that I'm 13 years old and going out to do crime fighting right?" Guilmon then said "Oh!" before letting Kittan and Leeron speak. "Look Simon we're sorry about this but we needed to make sure that you come home safely alright?" Kittan said and Simon responded "Actually this does make it more convenient for me since now I could get some suggestions on how to approach this." Leeron then said "In that case I suggest going through the air-ducts and sneaking up on them."

Simon nodded in agreement and decided to do just that. As he was making his way in by crawling through the vents he turned on his goggles and noticed both burglars were armed and dangerous. "Okay, since both thugs are armed I'm going to need to take them out one by one." Simon said to the earpiece and Guilmon cut in and asked "How are you going to approach this Simon?" Simon smirked and said "Well, let's just say I'm going to need to lure one of them over here."

Inside the store the burglars broke the glass and triggered the alarm. "Well this is just too easy! It's like they want us to steal all their valuables!" One of them said and the other decided to go look for an alternate escape route just in case the police do show up earlier than expected. He didn't notice the figure that dropped down from the ventilation shaft sneaking behind him until it was already too late. Simon hit the burglar and then started to hold his mouth and nose closed with his arm so that he wouldn't make a noise and then he passed out from lack of oxygen. _"Well, that's one down. The other should probably be the first one to remember my hero name before taking him out." _Simon thought to himself before hiding behind the counter as though to get in position.

The other burglar was busy stealing valuables but then he went and said "Well now we can get out here! Huh? That's weird where's Joel? Joel? This ain't funny man!" He was then rushed by Simon who held him by his throat one handed and the man was struggling to get out of his grasp. "I'm sorry this place is closed for the night. What's a douchebag like you doing here?" Simon asked and the man responded "I just thought it'd be fun to steal some jewels before the cops show up! Please don't kill me!" Simon glared at the man through his goggles and said "Well I hope you enjoyed your fun because now you're going to be in Jail for quite some time along with your partner." The man then asked fearfully "What the hell are you?" Simon then responded "Just call me…. The Shadow Tamer." And faster than the burglar could respond Simon delivered a blow that rendered him unconscious and was left on the floor.

Simon then decided to get out of the store through the "alternate escape route" the other burglar was going to use and moved him inside the store next to his partner and left the store. Simon viewed from the rooftops as the police officers showed up and taken the criminals with them and he then decided to head back home. "Well I guess I could say this first time was a somewhat complete success!" Simon said as he entered through the door on the roof and headed back down into his apartment. Simon removed the outfit and got into his pajamas so that he could finally go to sleep but then Kittan walked in and said "Since I noticed you haven't gotten a bruise on your body I'd say your first day was a success." Simon nodded and he decided he would talk about it tomorrow.

The next day Simon woke up and noticed that there was a newspaper article saying "Japanese Batman?" on the front page and he thought it was confusing at first but then he considered part of his inspiration for the whole shindig. "I guess news travels fast." Simon said as put the newspaper on the counter and decided to make some coffee for some reason. Guilmon walked up to Simon and said "But I thought Batman wore a cowl and a dark cape along with tights." Simon responded "Well that's because people aren't exactly all that educated on the fact that for the most part, comic book superheroes aren't real."

Kittan knocked on the door as Simon's coffee was prepped and in the mug so Simon decided to answer the door. "What happened now?" Simon asked a bit tired from last night and Kittan responded "I guess security camera footage ended up catching what you were doing since now you're on the front page." Simon responded "You know the thing about the internet is that news travels a bit too fast and later memes get spawned. Also I just hope for one thing." Kittan responds "Let me guess, you'd rather this not get on every single news channel in Japan." Simon nods in response and then says "Well, it's going to be on the news anyway and if I end up big enough some other people will understand I'm not just a comic book superhero."

Kittan then decides to leave the issue alone for now and says "Well, you and Guilmon better make sure that you get to the Matsuki bakery by 12 this afternoon!" After saying this he leaves Simon and Guilmon alone for a while and goes off to Leeron and says "Well there's one good thing about this gig." Leeron asks in response "And what's that?" Kittan answers "At least he only does this at night and not the whole day." Leeron nods in agreement and they then go to tell the other mercenaries to gather this afternoon for a meeting in Kittan's apartment. Meanwhile Simon and Guilmon were finishing up with breakfast which for Simon was some pop tarts while Guilmon continued to eat more of the day old bread. "You know Guilmon, part of me wonders if we'll end up having to confront some kind of Digimon that may come to our world just to attack."

Guilmon finishes eating and responds "Well if we do get any attacks your digivice will let us know if we're going to have one of those happen right?" Simon nods in response and decides to get dressed for the day. "So Guilmon, how about we just go walking around in the park?" Guilmon responds "Okay! That sounds like fun!" So Simon and Guilmon head out of the apartment and Simon tells Kittan that he's going out to the park and then the bakery. At the park Simon takes Guilmon around the whole place and showed him a storage room at the top of the hill. "Well as you can see this isn't much but if you really want to you can spend some time here or something?" Simon says but Guilmon looks at the room and says "No thanks, I'd rather stick with you if that's alright." Simon responds "Well I was just kidding about the whole storage room thing but it's still a suggestion."

Simon and Guilmon walk around until they get near a playground full of little kids playing around and they just sit there and watch the whole thing. "I can't believe it's already been two years since we've first met. But then again to you this must be nothing compared to how much time goes by in the Digital World right buddy?" Simon asked Guilmon who responded "Well, two years here must be a pretty long time in the Digital World since you said to me once that while I was Gallantmon for quite a few months you were just having your average ordinary day." Simon laughed a bit and said "Well, at the very least my life will have a bit more excitement in it now that you're here." As they were talking Simon's digivice started beeping and he noticed there was quite a bit of fog nearby where the playground was and the kids started to panic.

"Well I guess I tempted fate a bit too long buddy! Let's go investigate!" Simon said putting his goggles on over his eyes and though Guilmon's eyes were going viral he nodded in agreement and headed over to the fog covered area.

Meanwhile….

Jenrya Li Wong was busy typing something on his computer when he noticed something was off about his Digivice. "Why now of all times?" Jenrya said to himself and then what appeared to be a rabbit but seemed more like a dog judging from the face spoke up and said "Well Jen? Are we going anywhere?" Jenrya pondered going and decided to take Terriermon along with his digivice and cards and headed out of his room but not before telling his mother "Mom! I'm gonna go to the park for a bit!" Jenrya's mom responded "Be back soon okay honey!" Jenrya ran out of the apartment building and towards the park where the action was going on.

Meanwhile…

"Dammit! This guy is really getting on my nerves!" Simon said as he and his partner were avoiding his attacks and then he decided to use a combination of cards "**CARD SLASH! Hyper Wing/Speed booster Activate!" ** Simon said as he slashed two cards through his Digivice and just as he said that Guilmon grew wings on his back and attacked the digimon who was revealed to be Devidramon who took the attack but didn't look phased at all. "Great, Now what?" Simon said just as Devidramon caught Guilmon in the air and then said in a demonic voice "Now then! I will crush you! And use your data to become even more powerful than ever!" Guilmon struggled against the demon and yelled "Simon, HELP ME!" Simon ran to his partner and said "Guilmon you need to believe!" Guilmon then was confused as to what Simon just said and Simon explained "All you need to do is have faith in yourself and you can win this fight. Besides I have plenty of faith in you buddy!"

Guilmon pondered but then decided to go with Simon's theory and believe. Just as he was doing it, he was finding the strength to escape Devidramon's grasp and then he glowed. "Okay, I have seen some badass shit in my day but this just took the whole freakin' cake." Simon said as Guilmon started to glow even brighter. Jenrya just showed up to the park in time to see Guilmon glowing "Could that be?" Jenrya said and Terriermon responded "I guess so Jen but, how will he turn out?" Guilmon was growing bigger until he was practically Devidramon's size and somehow grew white hair on his head as well as spikes on his elbows.

**"GUILMON EVOLVE TO…. GROWLMON!" **Guilmon declared as he finally evolved into his long awaited champion form to confront Devidramon head on. Growlmon then roared so loud that Jenrya had to cover his ears and Simon decided to merely sit back on the bench and watch the action unfold.

**How will Growlmon fare against Devidramon? How will Simon explain this to Jenrya and Terriermon? Find out next time on The Shadow Tamer Saga!**


	7. Enter, Henry and Terriermon

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: The Shadow Tamer Saga Part VII

** "EVOLUTION._" **The screen on Simon's digivice said as Guilmon was undergoing an evolution that turned him into a larger version of himself but with two hazard symbols on his shoulders instead of his chest along with somewhat long spikes on his elbows and for some reason white hair on his head. "**GUILMON EVOLVE TO…. GROWLMON!" **Guilmon said upon evolving into his now champion form.

Jenrya and Terriermon could only stare in awe at this new form and Terriermon said "Well I guess they must have downsized Godzilla this year." Jenrya is still too shocked for words and Growlmon then proceeded to roar so loud that Jenrya had to cover his ears and Simon on the other hand continued to look at this new form and then at his Digivice and read "Growlmon: Virus type, Champion Level. Attacks are Pyro Blaster and Dragon Slash." Simon then smirked and knew that his partner was going to win this fight.

Devidramon looked at his newly evolved opponent and decided to charge at him but was ultimately subdued by an arm-lock of all things. Growlmon then proceeded to dislocate Devidramon's shoulder and then attack him with his new attack. "**PYRO BLASTER!" **which spewed out a large stream of fire that severely damaged Devidramon but did not kill him. So then Growlmon put some power into his new elbow spike and decided to use another attack to finish the job. "**DRAGON SLASH!" **and his spike not only grew a bit longer but now it was glowing blue and exerting some form of electricity which cut Devidramon in two.

Growlmon was looking feral for a few moments until Simon came up to him and said "That's enough boy, he's gone. Turned into nothing but data." Growlmon looked down at his partner and finally calmed down and later put on his somewhat innocent demeanor. "I'm sorry Simon. I haven't evolved in years and now it's just overwhelming me!" Growlmon said to Simon who then said "Yeah, well I need you to de-evolve so that we can head over to the bakery for our job. In the meantime, I need to talk to the peanut gallery over there." He was looking straight at Jenrya who was still in shock and awe until Terriermon snapped him out of it and he said "Who me?"

Simon face-palmed and said "No I mean the other tan blue haired kid with a Digimon in his arms." Jenrya sighed in defeat and decided to walk with Simon and Growlmon into the woods of the park. Simon then pondered how to get Growlmon to de-evolve into Guilmon again and he decided "Why don't you try doing a handstand Growlmon? That way at least you won't be running around and I can keep an eye on you." Growlmon nodded and proceeded to do a handstand nearby some trees and he remained there while Simon, Jenrya and Terriermon head over to the storage room.

"How about we start with some introductions? What's your name kid?" Jenrya was a little confused since judging from Simon's appearance he looked only slightly older than he was but he then said "Well, my name is Jenrya Li Wong or if you would like it's Jianliang Li Wong which is my full name." Simon then rubbed his temples with his fingers and just said "Is it okay if I just call you Henry?" Jenrya ponders and asks "Why Henry of all names?" Simon looks at Jenrya and says "Well considering the name you seem to usually go by is Jenrya I thought Henry would seem to make some sense seeing as though I'm not Japanese and it would also make you sound less like a girl."

Jenrya was about to object when Terriermon says "I guess that's true but I ask what to you people is Jen short for?" Simon responds "Well where I come from its mostly short for Jennifer which is commonly a girl name." Jenrya then shrugged and said "Alright then, you can call me Henry. Now what's your name?" Simon then respectfully responds "My name is Simon Ackerman and unlike most people I'm actually from America which to be completely honest is meh at best but it's my home country so what I am going to do about it?" So Henry asked "So why move to Japan then?" Simon responded "My mother suggested it to me and my Father considering the amount of money he was getting in the mercenary industry and before you ask I don't feel like talking about my mother."

Henry then shrugged and just said "Well actually my mother's Japanese and my Father is Chinese so that makes me half and half." Simon responds "Makes sense given the name and I don't mean to disrespect your family by giving you a somewhat American nickname to go by but I hope at the very least we can be best friends/neighbors." Henry said "Well since we're both Digimon Tamers I'm sure we can get along and be friends but I have to ask what's with the whole neighbor thing?" Simon responded "Well you do live near me in the apartment building nearby so that technically makes us neighbors." Terriermon then spoke up and said "Can I call you Henry from now on?" Henry then said with a smile on his face "Of course, besides we've been friends for a long time haven't we?" Terriermon responded "And throughout this whole year you have not learned how to momentai!"

Simon chuckled a bit and then checked his Digivice which said 11:45 so he then decided to check on his partner before saying "How about tomorrow night we have a little chit chat on how we each got our Digimon since it seems we should have some group therapy sessions at the very least." Henry nodded and said "Sounds good, can't wait." Simon then got to Growlmon who just de-evolved into Guilmon and Simon said "That was quicker than I thought it was going to be." Guilmon responded "Well, I concentrated really hard on de-evolving back to rookie form and I just simply believed and poof here I am right now." Simon patted Guilmon's head and said "At the very least you don't have any blood to rush to your head so you won't suffer any sort of dizziness unless you spin around a lot."

The two then headed off to the bakery while Henry and Terriermon headed back to their apartment and Terriermon said "He seemed like a nice guy, maybe he might tell you a little bit more about himself before meeting that mini Kaiju of his." Henry looked back at the two and thought to himself "_If they have a bond as strong as that, they must have quite a lot of confidence in themselves as well as each other." _He responded to Terriermon "Well we'll just have to see tomorrow won't we." And they then proceeded towards the building.

Meanwhile Simon and Guilmon enter the Bakery just in time for their shift and Mei comes up to Simon and says "Nice to see you two boys again. So, how was your day so far?" Simon responds "Well, let's just say our little "mascot" might be getting a little more publicity than either of us have asked for." Mei responds with "I'm guessing it has something to do with the recent news of two large Digimon fighting in Shinjuku park. Yet surprisingly there wasn't much destroyed of that area." Guilmon said "I evolved to fight this Digimon who was attacking the playground around there if that helps." Mei looks at Guilmon and says "Well I'm sure you saved plenty of kids out there so at least there's no harm done." Simon proceeded to get behind the counter and in the kitchen with Takehiro and Guilmon was about to head outside, when Mei presented him with a tray of bread shaped just like his head.

"What's this?" Guilmon asked before taking the tray in his clawed hands knowing that he can't eat any of the bread until closing time. "That's our newest product we're trying out which was for the record Takehiro's idea but he asked Simon to draw your head so we can get the general idea." Guilmon then asked "So what's it called?" Mei smiled and said "Why, it's called 'Guilmon Bread' obviously." Guilmon's eyes were getting a bit soft and he said "Thank You! I'll make sure this bread goes to anyone who walks in this store and when I run out I'll just advertise for more!" And then he walked right out the door with the tray in hand. In the kitchen Simon was putting in more bread and he said upon hearing Guilmon's excitement "I guess he must really love the idea." Takehiro responded "Well we were hoping he would since you got him addicted to bread in the first place."

Simon then said "Not my fault you guys make amazing bread." Takehiro shrugged and kept working. Meanwhile Guilmon is outside with the bread and he seemed to be bringing in more customers then when he started working there as their "mascot". At the end of the day Guilmon was exhausted and he fell asleep with the tray on his stomach. Simon walked out with another sack full of day old bread as well as fresh Guilmon bread. Upon smelling the bread Guilmon quickly woke up and ate the bread like there was no tomorrow and Simon said "Geez boy calm down, there's plenty of bread to go around tomorrow alright?" Guilmon then got a bit woozy and fell asleep again. Simon picked up Guilmon carrying him on his left shoulder "Be thankful that I can carry you with one arm now otherwise I'd try my damndest to hail a cab." Simon said and then he looked at his sleeping partner and thought to himself "_At least you'll get to rest tonight. I on the other-hand have some important Shadow Tamer Business to attend to." _

**Now that Guilmon has finally gained the ability of Evolution he finally is one step closer to the form he once had. And with new allies in the form of Henry and Terriermon will our heroes overcome any obstacle? Some answers will be revealed next time on The Shadow Tamer Saga!**


	8. Why does one Fight?

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: The Shadow Tamer Saga Part VIII

In a dark alleyway Simon was just finishing up with fighting some mooks and he then received a call on his goggle receiver from Leeron and he said "Hello?" Leeron responded "Well Simon I thought I'd let you know that hopefully you'll be home in time to get some rest all things considered since you have your "group therapy session" with Henry as you've said." Simon looked over all of the unconscious bodies of the criminals he beat up and responded "Yeah, I'll be home soon see you then." He turned off the receiver and then was suddenly confronted by a trio of officers pointing their guns at him.

"Freeze!" They said in unison and Simon naturally responded by asking "What do you guys want?" One officer said "We don't have time for vigilante bullshit! Just come with us and there won't be any trouble!" They then approached him and Simon reached into a small box he recently got and he dropped a smoke bomb on them. "What the hell! How'd he do that?" Another officer said. "Forget about it! Just split up and search the area!" The First officer responded and they all split up into three directions.

Simon looked over from the rooftop he escaped to and said "I'm surprised the police force didn't think to look up. But then again…" Simon turned around to see another officer in a brown trench-coat who appeared to be a much higher rank on the roof with him. "So, you must be what these people are calling "Japanese Batman" right?" Simon sweat-dropped and responded "Look, I'm not Japanese Batman alright? My name is The Shadow Tamer and last time I checked I don't have a cowl on my coat." The officer then looked at him curiously and responded "Well you don't seem to have a whole lot on you like he would I guess. But then again I would at the very least look up which is what I did to track you."

Simon then went into a fighting stance as though he were a boxer and responded "Well if you're looking for a fight then I'm afraid you'll end up on the ground begging for mercy before I knock you out." The officer then held up his hand and said "I'm not here to fight you and between the two of us, you would win easily considering how you handled so many opponents beforehand." Simon let down his guard and asked "So, if you're not here to fight me, then why even track me down for anything if I'm just a lowlife vigilante?" The officer responded "Well first of all I am Commissioner Esthiem just so you know. Second I am only here to ask one question." Simon inside his mask raises an eyebrow and responds "And that is?"

The Commissioner looks down at Simon's boots then back up to what he assumed was his face since he couldn't see anything beyond the hood. "Why do you fight?" He asks and then silence befell them. Simon walked over to the edge and turned to the commissioner and said "I fight, because I don't want anyone else to suffer like me." He then uses his whip to take him towards his destination. The Commissioner went down to his fellow officers and they asked "So, what happened?" He looked up and responded "I've learned something today. And that is to never judge a book by its cover. Also I've decided to call off this manhunt on The Shadow Tamer." One of the police officers asked "With all due respect sir I need to ask why?" The Commissioner responded "He's not out for anybody's lives and he's making our job easier for us. So in return we should make it easier for him." The officer hesitantly responded "Yes sir."

Commissioner Esthiem then decided it was time for them to go and he asks in his head "_Did we make the right choice? Or, have we made a mistake considering his weaponry?" _They then drove away with more criminals in somewhat tow. Meanwhile Simon finally got home and changed into his pajamas for another good night's rest. The next morning Simon woke up and noticed there was an orange and white cat staring at him who kept pawing at him. "Miko, what on earth are you doing here?" Simon said to the cat who just meowed at him for something.

Guilmon wakes up as well and notices the cat next to Simon and asks "Why is Miko here?" Simon then gets out of bed and gets into his usual attire after taking a shower. "Looks like we're going to have to pay Yuuko a visit, don't we boy?" Guilmon responds with a nod and pets Miko before Simon takes Miko and heads up a floor before reaching the Kamiya's residence. "Yuuko! You in there!?" Simon asked and he then proceeded to knock on the door with his shoe before a brunette haired woman answered the door and said "Simon! What are you doing here this early?" Simon responds "It's nine o'clock I'm pretty sure this doesn't really qualify as early. Also your cat snuck into my apartment again."

Simon holds up the cat towards Yuuko and she says "So that's where you went Miko! I was so worried!" She takes Miko off Simon's hands and she cues Simon to come in and he says "So, has your cooking improved at all?" Yuuko puts down the cat and she responds "Well, Kari has been somewhat enjoying my meals nowadays so that's a maybe?" Simon says "Well, how has she been doing lately? She hasn't gotten sick again has she?" Yuuko shakes her head and responds "She has been taking her medicine so she should be fine and right now she's at summer camp just so you know." "Well I'm glad to hear she's doing just fine. If you'll excuse me I need to prepare for this afternoon with the new neighbor." Simon got up and headed towards the door. Yuuko then said "Well, good luck to you and this new neighbor of yours." Simon walked out the door waving goodbye to her and walked back up to his apartment.

"So Guilmon since I have the day off from working at the bakery I'm going to be able to spend a bit more time with Henry today than I initially anticipated." Simon said to Guilmon who was like most of the time paying attention quite intently. "So I'm going to need you to be on your best behavior while I'm gone alright?" as Simon said this Guilmon nodded in response and Simon decided to get his deck of cards along with his Digivice on his belt and he decided until the afternoon to do a little bit of a workout and then he noticed the newspaper now saying "Who is This Shadow Tamer?" Simon smiles at the thought of now people understanding what his hero name really is. When it was around 1:30 Simon decided now would be a good time to head towards Henry's apartment.

"Well Guilmon I'll see you around." Simon said waving bye to his partner who then walked off to find Kittan and his friends to entertain himself. Simon was at the door to the apartment and after knocking on it a few times a 10 year old girl came up and said "May I help you?" Simon bent down and looked at the girl and asked "I'm your new neighbor, name's Simon Ackerman and your name is?" The girl responded "Oh! I'm Shuichun Wong but my friends call me Suzie." Simon then asks "Is it alright if I call you that?" She puts on a cute smile and says "Sure! We can all be friends can't we?" Simon smiles and asks "Is Jenrya home? I need to speak to him about some things." She yells down to Henry who approaches Simon and asks "So what's up?" Simon responds "I'd like to have our group therapy session right about now. Also is any of your parents home?" Henry nods and says "My dad's home from work and my mom will be home in the afternoon."

"Well alright then. Suzie, this is between me and Henry, So once we're done you can ask me just about anything okay?" Suzie nods enthusiastically and runs towards the living room which at the moment is filled with dolls. Simon and Henry head into his bedroom where Terriermon was waiting the whole time. "Well, it's about time you came for a visit!" Terriermon said to Simon who responded "Well I not only have to work at the bakery during some afternoons but I have some other things going on around nighttime so you tell me when a good time was yesterday?" Terriermon decided to remain silent and Simon's attention focused on Henry and he asked "So, I'll ask the obligatory question: How did you two meet?" Henry looked downwards for a bit before responding "You may want to sit down for this one. It might take a while." Simon sat on the rolling chair near Henry's computer and he cued him to go on.

"It all started the night I got the Digimon computer game for my birthday last year."

**Will Henry explain why he seems doubtful of certain things? How does the Digimon computer game affect this story? Find out next time on The Shadow Tamer Saga!**


	9. Henry's Dilemma

The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: The Shadow Tamer Saga Part IX

"It all started, the day I got the Digimon computer game for my birthday last year." Henry started and then he looked towards the computer and Simon followed suit. "Back then I used to think that Digimon was just a game and it wasn't even close to reality."

**Flashback to one year ago in Henry's POV…**

_ The moment I got the game I installed it onto my computer and I played for quite some time. "Now let's see here…. Gorillamon, nah too easy! How about Terriermon! After all he's small but resourceful just like me." I kept on playing the game as Terriermon and I had the card scanner hooked up to the computer as well so I can modify my Digimon in case they need help and as luck would have it Terriermon encountered Gorillamon and Terriermon wasn't standing a chance against him. "Don't worry Terriermon I'll save you! Power Activate! Card Slash!" I said as I slashed the card through the scanner and Terriermon's power went up quite a bit. "Better use another one. Speed Activate! Card Slash!" I once again slashed the card through the scanner and watched as Terriermon's speed skyrocketed._

_ As Terriermon was beating up Gorillamon I noticed that he started to glow somewhat. "Huh? What's going on?" __**EVOLUTION._ TERRIERMON EVOLVE TO…. GARGOMON!**__ Terriermon said as he changed into a larger version of himself with pants and Gatling guns for hands. "Wow! He evolved into Gargomon!" __**GARGO PELLETS! **__Gargomon said shooting at Gorillamon who after a while ran away from the rampaging Digimon. "Gargomon! What are you doing? That's enough you won!" I said in vain as he kept destroying various sections of the Digital world. I then backed away from the computer for a bit and then said "What have I done?" I looked back at the screen at Terriermon now bruised and unconscious. "Relax Jenrya, it's just a game like dad would say. Just. A. Game." I said trying to ignore what's going on onscreen._

_ I then noticed a blue card on the area where my deck is and said "Maybe, this isn't just a game after all!" So I swiped the card through the scanner and then it turned into a white Digivice with a green ring. "What's this?" I said and then Terriermon literally came right through the computer screen. "Terriermon, I'm so sorry. I vow to never make you fight again!" I said before breaking down into tears and then Terriermon spoke up and said "Jenrya, don't be sad on my account. Momentai. Okay?" I looked at Terriermon after saying that and I just embraced him in a hug before crying some more._

**Present time, Third Person view….**

"And that's how we met." Henry concluded and Simon was paying attention diligently and responded "Now that's an interesting story. But, inevitably you two are going to have to fight someday." Henry then asked "Why would we ever need to fight? You have Guilmon don't you? Speaking of which where is he?" Simon held up three fingers and then decided to list off each of the answers. "I know you're not going to like these answers but, First, you are a Digimon Tamer and that is a pre requisite telling you at some point or another you need to fight. Second, what if either me or Guilmon end up incapacitated or sick who will fight then? Third, Guilmon is hanging out with my dad and his gang of mercenaries probably playing poker for all I know."

Henry responded "Well, I guess you do have a point but still, I'm just not sure if I have what it takes to be a Tamer. Also how could Guilmon play poker when he has no thumbs?" Simon answers "I'm confident you'll make a fine Tamer someday Henry so you really should take Terriermon's advice. Also not so surprising, he found a way." Henry just decides to shrug his shoulders and not question logic. "Now then, I believe your little sister wanted to ask me some things." Simon gets up and walks out of the door to see Suzie outside and she asks "So, are you done yet?" Simon responds "Well yeah, considering now Henry's in there contemplating what I said to him." Suzie then escorts Simon to the living room of the apartment and they sit down across from each other.

"So you've got questions, ask away." Simon says to Suzie who decided to then ask "So where did you get that arm?" Simon looks at his metal arm and back at Suzie. "Well unfortunately my real arm was taken from me so I ended up getting this arm to replace it." Suzie was in a bit of awe and then started asking some more questions like about his physique and among other things that were simple and easy to answer questions. Meanwhile Henry was contemplating on what Simon said and asked Terriermon "Do you really think we should fight?" Terriermon responded "Well, I guess we should try fighting and if you're into it I might not lose control this time." Henry got up from the bed and decided to go see what Simon was doing.

"Simon can I ask you something else?" Henry asked and then he noticed that he was helping Suzie with her hair. "Right now I'm still under her mercy so you'll have to wait." Simon said and then Henry nodded and watched as Simon fixed her hair into two near perfect buns put together with some bobby pins. "Now you remember what you saw in the mirror right?" Simon asked Suzie who nodded in response. "Anytime you want to redo your hair like that just remember how to do it okay?" Simon said to Suzie who smiled at Simon in appreciation. Simon then got up and walked towards Henry who asked "What do you think I should do?" Simon responded "I wouldn't really blame you if you didn't want to fight considering your oath to Terriermon but my personal opinion is this: Do as your conscious dictates."

Simon then walked out waving bye to Henry before going to find Guilmon at Kittan's apartment. Terriermon asked "Do as your conscious dictates… What on earth does that mean?" Henry pondered a bit and responded "I think it means that I should do what I think is right." Terriermon made an "Oh." response. Meanwhile Simon saw that apparently Guilmon was not only playing poker like he predicted but surprisingly winning. "Guilmon! Time to go back!" Guilmon turned around to see Simon and he just went with him back to his apartment. When they got back there Simon and Guilmon noticed that the digivice was going off again. "That's just plain dandy!" Simon said as he grabbed his goggles, sword and his Digivice along with him. "C'mon buddy let's go take out some Digimon!" Guilmon got excited and they headed out of the apartment.

As Simon and Guilmon headed towards where his digivice's compass was pointing and what they saw ended up somewhat shocking Guilmon but Simon just said "I knew it." The sight they saw was Henry and Terriermon fighting a Gorillamon and Terriermon barely holding his own against him. "Henry! I suggest actually evolving Terriermon instead of just modifying him." Henry looks back at Simon and notices him standing there and says "I could use some help here!" Guilmon then looked at Henry and says "Simon is saying that you're capable of doing this yourself aren't you?" Henry looks with a bit of shock and thinks _"Should I evolve Terriermon? Or… No! I need to do what's needed to protect my family!" _Terriermon notices Henry pulling out the evolution card and says "Well I hope this works!"

Henry nods and swipes the card saying **CARD SLASH! EVOLUTION ACTIVATE! **Terriermon began to glow before he started to change. **EVOLUTION._ TERRIERMON EVOLVE TO…. GARGOMON! **Gargomon now stood where Terriermon originally stood and was now waiting on Henry's orders instead of going ballistic. "Gargomon, let's do it!" Henry said before Gargomon went in there and started to shoot Gorillamon like last time and then sped towards him and punched right through Gorillamon saying "**GARGO PUMMEL!"** and Gorillamon dispersed into data. "Gargomon don't absorb it!" Henry yelled and Gargomon responded "Oh well, at least I get to do my victory dance." Simon looked at the two smiling along with Guilmon as though he was proud of their achievement.

"Well Henry I see that we might just make a good team someday. Until then, let's get Gargomon to the park alright?" Simon said to Henry who nodded in response and they decided to head towards Shinjuku Park so that Gargomon can de-evolve back into Terriermon.

**Now that Henry has decided to fight, will they be able to take on all possible opponents? Find out next time on The Shadow Tamer Saga.**


	10. The Tough Decisions of life

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Shadow Tamer Saga Part X

Simon, Henry and their Digimon got into Shinjuku Park and Henry wasted no time in asking "Hey, Simon do you think what Guilmon did will work for Gargomon as well?" Simon nods in response and Gargomon handstands against a tree to keep his balance up. "Wow guys, it looks like the sky is on the ground from over here." Gargomon said when he was upside-down and Simon responded "Well, all you've got to do is simply believe that you'll de-evolve and at some point you'll get there." Simon noticed that Henry was looking over to the side and he asked "What's wrong?" Henry pointed towards that direction but all Simon saw was Guilmon effortlessly doing a handstand while not being supported by a tree.

"Now I'm doing my impression of Simon training at times." Guilmon said as he started pushing up and down counting how many repetitions he did as kept going. "Well, at least you've got a really good sense of humor boy." Simon said to him as he kept going until he reached fifteen. "Gargomon, me and Simon are going to chat for a little okay? Why don't you talk with Guilmon?" Henry said having Simon follow him to a spot within the park and Gargomon just responded "Okay!" When Simon and Henry were in a location away from their Digimon Henry decided to pop another question. "So I have to wonder now, when did you first meet Guilmon?" Simon then responded "Two years ago after I finished working at the bakery which I will go back to tomorrow."

Henry was a little shocked at that revelation but then went on to say "How long have you kept it a secret from your dad?" Simon responded "I didn't. I told him the day I met Guilmon." Henry's jaw somewhat dropped and he responded "You mean that this whole time he wasn't a secret to your family!" Simon answered "The answer is yes but the thing is I just haven't given Guilmon a gift celebrating our two years of being Tamer and Digimon." Henry was puzzled and then Simon pulled out a pair of red triangle shades and Henry asked "What are those for?"

"For Guilmon obviously! Besides if I get headgear as cool as these goggles he deserves even better headgear." Henry then asked "So how is he going to wear them if they aren't big enough for him?" Simon responded "Well I'm sure he'll still think it's cool." Simon was smiling and Henry thought to himself "_He may be full of wisdom but, does he know anything about subtlety?" _Meanwhile Guilmon and the now de-evolved Terriermon were chatting it up quite a bit. "And that's how I was able to beat Kittan at Poker!" Guilmon said finishing a somewhat long back-story and Terriermon responded "So I'm guessing since you know Simon more than I know Henry maybe you could give me some advice on certain things." Guilmon responds "If I were to reveal anything else I would be turning on my own partner."

Terriermon then asks "Why?" Guilmon responds "Because unless Simon trusts you guys with some of his issues then I can't really say much." Terriermon shrugs his shoulders and they notice their Tamers coming back for them. "Looks like you're back to normal." Henry said as Terriermon jumped onto his head decided to stay there. "Guilmon I've got a present for you buddy!" Guilmon gets curious and asks "What is it? Is it more bread for me?" Simon shakes his head and puts the shades on Guilmon's face on the top his mouth and says "Like it?" Guilmon gets a good look at the shades and asks "Why give me this?" Simon responds "It's only fair that the partner of someone with nice looking headgear gets headgear that's either just as cool if not even cooler." Guilmon hearing this messes around with the shades a little more giggling at the sounds it makes.

Suddenly the shades grew a little bigger ended up fitting onto Guilmon's face perfectly somehow merging with his data. "Simon, was that supposed to happen?" Henry asked and Simon who was somewhat shocked shook his head again and then suddenly the shades disappeared into Guilmon's body as though it merged with him. Simon suddenly noticed that it was around six o'clock and he said "Well I gotta get home now! I'll see you tomorrow Henry!" Henry still somewhat shocked by his new friends waved goodbye to them as they left.

"So Henry, do we have whackos for friends or what?" Terriermon asked snapping Henry out of his shocked state and he responded "Well they are eccentric I'll give them that but, all I have to say is that at the very least they gave me a reason to fight other than just to fight." Henry looked at his Digivice for a bit and then headed home along with Terriermon. Meanwhile Simon and Guilmon got home and Guilmon then asked "So Simon, you off to do more Shadow Tamer things?" Simon nodded and said "Well I just have to wait until night time so until then we'll have little bit of fun alright!" Guilmon nodded and they decided to spar a little bit and for some odd reason watch weird cat videos on the internet. "So Simon." Guilmon started and Simon looked at his partner wondering what he was going to say. "Why do these kinds of videos get so many views?" Guilmon asked finally.

Simon responded "Well let's just say people enjoy something light hearted and stupid every once in a while. Cats are cute but somehow people still have plenty of views just posting well, anything their cat does." Guilmon gave a bit of an "oh." Response and they noticed that not only was it dark out but, it was about to rain. "Well Guilmon I think it's about that time again. Go alert Kittan and Leeron okay?" Guilmon nodded before heading off to find them. Simon suited up and headed towards the rooftop and he then received a message from Kittan that said "You know you could always take the day off considering the weather and your arm." Simon responded "I'll oil it when I get back and don't worry about me; besides, a little rain isn't going to do much now is it?"

Simon then headed out towards another vantage point in the city and turned on his goggles to scope out for activity. "Looks like someone's setting up in an alleyway; He seems prepared to mug two people coming down there." "Well Simon you might want to see what you could do down there." Leeron said through the comm. Simon then looked at the criminal further and said "This isn't good." Kittan asked through the comm. "Why what's wrong?" Simon responded "He's armed and somewhat dangerous. I better be careful on this one guys." He then jumped down and used his whip to latch onto a nearby object to make sure he didn't suffer any fall damage.

A girl who looked about twelve years old along with her father was exiting a movie theater and unbeknownst to them the shortcut they were taking to avoid too much rain had been occupied. "Sir, I'd like you to hand over the money or I'm afraid things are going to get ugly." The criminal said pointing a gun at the father who shielded his daughter and said "Let's talk about this okay? I've got a kid here have a heart will you?" The man continued pointing the gun and said "No excuses! Drop the money or you'll both die!" It was then that Simon showed up and said "I would suggest listening to him if I were you. But then again I'm not the criminal here now am I?"

The girl looked at Simon curiously but she still was uncertain of what was going to happen, so she looked back up at her dad shielding her still. "So the Shadow Tamer has decided to grace us with his presence. Unfortunately for you I've got my gun pointed over there and if you try using that whip you've got on you, or if you so much as move I'll kill them both." Simon stopped in his tracks and tried to ponder how he'll settle this situation so that he could save them both. _"Damn, unless I do something he'll kill them. But if I stand here and do nothing he'll just get away scot free and I'll look like a damn coward. What do I do?" _Simon thought to himself but then the father put his hand on his daughter's shoulder and whispered "Listen, I need you to get out of here as fast as you can okay?"

The girl asked "But papa what about you?" The father looked at her and responded "Right now I need you to get out of here before things get too hectic alright?" She nodded and started to run which didn't go unnoticed by the criminal who aimed his shot at the girl but then the father intervened and took the bullet for her. Simon saw this site and had flashbacks of his mother and he was enraged by this man's actions and his helplessness to save this girl's father. "Ha! Thought you could escape huh? Well you're next girly." The criminal said aiming at her but was then stricken by an enraged Simon who beat him near senseless. "Well I hope your happy making lives miserable because that is going to be the last time you walk YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Simon said before literally kicking so hard in his lower back that he paralyzed the man.

Simon then noticed the girl crying near her deceased father and he decided _"Help deal with girl's problems now. Mental Trauma later." _"Look, I'm sorry I couldn't save your father alright? I'm very sure that he's in a much better place now." Simon said to the girl who just now looked up at him and she said "Are you sure papa is in a better place?" Simon nodded in response and noticed police cars showing up at the crime scene with the commissioner leading. "What happened here Shadow Tamer?" The commissioner asked. The girl noticed the man in the uniform and hat asking Simon a question and Simon responded "This man over there who's currently writhing in agony just killed this girl's father out of wanting to mug him and was planning to kill her as well." The commissioner noticed that the man who was barely conscious could not stand at all.

"I'm guessing you've crippled this criminal." The commissioner said to Simon who merely nodded in honesty. "Very well, we shall take him into custody and interrogate him. Are you going to take this girl home?" The commissioner said and Simon responded "Yes, commissioner Esthiem." Commissioner Esthiem then took the criminal on the floor into the car and then the rain finally started as he drove away. Simon looked back on the girl and said "Well, since I'm going to be bringing you home I need to ask what your name is." The girl who he saved removed the hood and revealed herself to be a somewhat red head with her hair in a spiked bun and she said "It's Rika, Rika Nonaka." Simon then said "Nice to meet you Rika." So he picked her up bridal style and carried her through the rain towards the direction in which she was pointing him.

**Tragedy has struck in Shinjuku and the question is how Simon and Rika deal with this passing? Find out next time on The Shadow Tamer Saga!**


	11. The Past, Revealed

The Following is a non-profit fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Shadow Tamer Saga Part 11

In a house with a garden in the Shinjuku district a somewhat old woman with brunette hair is busy trying to message her friends on the computer seeing as she's a bit tech savvy. _"I wonder when James and Rika are coming home?" _She thinks to herself as she finishes messaging and decides to head into the kitchen. There she hears a knock on the door and she goes to answer it. "Well, it's about time you two got home. I was starting to get worried." She says as she opens up the door only to see the Shadow Tamer holding Rika who is now soaking wet from the rain. "Where's James? I thought he was here? Who are you?" She asked and Simon put down Rika who then walked into her room somberly.

"I apologize Miss…." Simon was trying to say until the woman responded "Hata, Seiko Hata sir." Simon now clarified said "Well, Ms. Hata I'm afraid the man you were waiting for, has died." Seiko was shocked and then asked "What happened?" Simon looked around and said "You may want to sit down for this one." She nodded and they headed into the kitchen where they both took a seat. "I'm assuming you're her Grandmother correct?" Simon asked and Seiko then said "How did you guess?" Simon responded "Considering that your daughter's last name is Nonaka I would assume that since you live here you have some kind of relation to her, and I figured Grandmother would be the most likely one."

"Anyway I was in the alleyway and I noticed the two of them going through an alleyway that occupied with an armed thug…" Simon started. Meanwhile in Rika's room she was sobbing and clung onto something that had wrapping paper around it and muttered "Papa… Why? Why does it have to be me?" She was thinking about how somewhat misunderstood her life was considering her mother was a model and besides her dad the only one who would listen to her was her grandmother. But even then she felt that she couldn't confide everything with her and she decided to confide things with her father. "My birthday sucks." She said before crying once more.

"That's how it all went down Ms. Hata." Simon finished his story and Seiko was a bit shocked at how this "hero" could just be this brutal on the inside. But, she saw a bigger picture within him and said "I see, in that case, may I see what you truly are?" Simon was a bit shocked but said "I won't tell you my name but, at the very least, you have a right to know the face beneath the mask." Simon then took off the mask and revealed his face to Seiko who said "I see you are just as pained if not worse by this turn of events." Simon responds "You have no idea." She then tells him "You must have a lot of weight to carry on you. Maybe you should tell someone close to you this pain you have."

Simon looked at her but then responded "Y'know, maybe I should. But I need you to promise not to tell anyone of the face you just saw, okay?" Seiko nodded and Simon put on his mask and goggles along with the hood. As he walked out the door he saw a blond woman in a somewhat nice dress about to walk in the door and she then said "Who are you? I swear if James and Rika are home late I'm going to scold the both of them. They're always late, do you know what happened?" Simon looked at her and responded "Two things, first please let another person speak before going on about these things. Second, ask your daughter or Ms. Hata about it."

Simon left the house and the blond woman stood there confused and then asked "What's he talking about? Mom? Why did he ask me to ask you?" Seiko looked at her sadly and said "Rumiko, I have some bad news about James." Rumiko eyes widened at that revelation and went with Seiko back into the kitchen. Meanwhile Simon finally came back home and removed the jacket along with his mask and goggles. Guilmon walks up to him and asks "Simon, what's wrong?" He noticed that he wore a somewhat pained expression on his face and Simon responded "Guilmon, I think now is a good time to tell you what happened five years ago."

Guilmon was a bit shocked that he now was finally going to know what happened to Simon 5 years ago and said "Okay, what happened?" Simon sat down on his bed and began to tell his story.

"It all started on my birthday a few weeks after we settled into a house in Shinjuku." Simon started. "My mom and I were mostly the only ones occupying the house since Kittan is usually out with his Mercenary friends making enough money to set me and my family for life." "So, what happened?" Guilmon asked. "Well, what happened was somewhat devastating. We were about to open one of my presents since most of my friends were in America and they didn't know where I lived. But then, there was someone outside our house who decided to just randomly blow up just the roof." Simon then paused and tried suppress inevitable tears before continuing. "The debris ended up trapping us in separate parts of the house since we tried to get away for the destruction.

I was regaining consciousness when I noticed my mother underneath the debris and I tried helping her out as best as I could but then, I noticed my right arm was caught in the debris as well. I didn't care so long as she was alright and then I noticed a knife on the floor near me. So I tried using the knife on debris and found out after three attempts the debris was too thick so I had to do the unthinkable." Guilmon then asked "What was that?" Simon responded "I literally cut my own arm off and before you ask, yes it did hurt like hell but I didn't care. I got to my mom who was just now regaining consciousness and I tried with all my might to lift the debris off of her and she stopped me saying "Go, leave me. You have to live! Take your present and go!" She held up the present to me thinking that's all that mattered.

I told her that I was going to get her out no matter what but then she said "I don't want both of us dying here. Besides, I think I can barely breathe here. Tell Kittan that I don't hate him for what does for us. Just, remember. Don't doubt yourself and go live out your dreams." She then gave me the gift and I saw her die right before my eyes." Simon once again paused and then tears were starting to well up in his eyes and he couldn't stop them. "I left the house knowing she was dead but then I fell unconscious after a little bit. My dad told me I was unconscious for quite some time and that apparently I didn't feel any pain when I had my prosthetic arm put on me."

Simon finished looking at his metal arm and noticed his tears were now falling onto his hand. Guilmon then looked sadly at Simon and asked "So I'm guessing something bad happened today right?" Simon nodded and then said sadly "I think now… I need a hug." He fell to his knees and Guilmon gave him a hug as he kept crying and letting out all of that pain he had hiding that truth from his partner. After Simon finished crying he said "Most of what happened was caused by a terrible decision that I had to make and I had no way out of it." Guilmon looked Simon in the eyes and said "Well, if that's the case. From now on I'll go with you."

Simon responded "Are you sure buddy? I mean, you don't need to do this for my sake?" Guilmon shook his head and said "It's not, it's so you'll never have to make those kinds of decisions ever again." Simon then responded "Thank you Guilmon." He then hugged Guilmon again before saying "Thank you so much buddy." They then got ready for bed and fell asleep. The next day Simon heard some knocking on his door and got up to answer it in his PJ's. He saw that it was Henry and he asked "Are you okay Simon?" Simon responded "More or less." Henry then asked "Would you like to talk about it?" Simon smiled and responded "At this point why not? Come in." Henry came into the apartment and noticed that it may not be messy or too organized but it just seemed right to him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Henry asked after sitting down on a stool near the kitchen counter "So let's go with a hypothetical scenario here" Simon says. Henry a bit skeptical responds "Okay, go on." Simon then says "What if I told you that supposedly I was the so called "Shadow Tamer" What would your reaction be?" Henry responded "I would say that's probably the craziest thing I've ever heard." Simon then pulled out the hooded trench-coat and Henry then said "So I'm guessing this was what you were trying to tell me?" Simon nodded and Henry asked "And I'm assuming you don't want me telling anybody about this correct?" Simon nodded again and Henry then said "That's quite a bit to take in. How'd your dad take it?"

"Well, let's just say he was in on the plan from the beginning." Simon said and Henry then responded "Considering you told your dad and the Matsuki bakery owners and likely anyone who went there that you have a Digimon, this is not so surprising." Simon then got himself and Henry a cup of coffee and asked "Want some? I made it myself." Henry took the cup and they both drank their coffee "This is pretty good, I didn't know you could make this." Henry said as he took another sip. "Well, it wasn't really hard but considering I help out at a bakery I end up gaining a few bits of knowledge to help myself in life." Henry shrugged and they both finished their cups. "When's Guilmon going to wake up?" Simon responded "He'll wake up at around 8:00." Simon asked "Where's Terriermon at?" Henry responded "Well, let's just say Suzie's playing Pretty Princess Pants and Terriermon is the princess."

Simon's eyes widen a little bit and he says "I'm assuming by the way you say this it sounds like one big nightmare for him." Henry nods and Simon says "Well, sooner or later I think Terriermon might get used to this treatment and eventually grow to like it." Henry asks "What makes you say that?" "Well, I think that someday he'll just want to do it just for fun since he's so used to it." Simon responded Henry then checks his watch and says "Well, I gotta go now! I'll be back here later okay?" Simon responds "Just remember what I said earlier and keep your promise okay!" Henry nods and runs out of the apartment towards his. _"Boy oh boy. I won_der _how Guilmon will react to all-nighters." _Simon thought to himself looking at his partner with a smile on his face seeing how his partner hasn't once judged him and nothing will ever change that.

**Now that Simon has revealed to Guilmon his past and Henry his present, How will he cope with this new scenario? What new challenges plague our Tamers? Find out, Next time on The Shadow Tamer Saga!**


	12. Funerals and Tactics

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Shadow Tamer Saga Part 12

Two weeks have gone by since that night and when Simon received word of James Nonaka's funeral from Seiko Hata who happened to find him in the bakery, he decided to attend as the Shadow Tamer but hide himself from anyone else. It was a very somber time for anyone related to the man who died but, Rika didn't shed any tears since she knew she already shed all the tears she had for the man. The one who took it the hardest was Rumiko who was crying the whole way through. After everyone left but Rika's family Simon came out of the tree he was hiding in and Rumiko asked "What are you doing here?" Simon looked at her and responded "Your mother invited me. I also wish to speak to your daughter."

Rumiko was reluctant at first but then just gave him the go ahead. "Rika, I feel like all of this was my fault. None of this would have happened if I hadn't taken him down right away. I won't ask for forgiveness but I will offer my deepest condolences." Simon said before looking away in shame and guilt. "I don't blame you for what happened Shadow Tamer. But know this, I will one day get strong enough to meet your standards got that!" Rika said surprising Simon who looked back at her saying "If you plan on becoming like me I suggest forgetting about that plan and just move on okay?" At this point Rumiko and Seiko were already waiting nearby the tree that Simon was hiding in.

"I know what the Tamer term means since I've heard you have a real life Digimon! Where is he?" Rika asked and Simon decided to respond "He's not with me at the moment but I will tell you one thing. I'm sure that you'll become quite the Digimon Tamer someday." Rika went a bit wide eyed and asked "How did you know?" Simon responded "Well, your present looked like it was in the shape of a card deck so it made sense. Just be careful okay?" Rika nodded and Simon went to go pay his respects while Rika and her family left the grounds. "Y'know Mr. Nonaka? I think you might have unintentionally given us yet another glimmer of hope in this world." Simon said kneeling at the newly established grave that said **Nonaka James 1973-2011**

Simon left the funeral grounds and headed back home where Guilmon was waiting. "So, what happened?" Guilmon asked as Simon lowered his mask, goggles and hood. "Well, as it turns out there may be another Tamer among us, but we won't know for sure until she has a Digimon partner with her." Simon said sitting down on one of the stools nearby the counter. "I wonder what kind of Digimon she'll have. Hopefully one who might be a new best friend like Terriermon?" "Who knows? I'm just hoping she won't be cold hearted because if that's the case she could use some thawing." Guilmon was confused but decided to not question since Simon seems to yield quite a few answers that he'll tell him later.

A few hours later and night came by and that means another night of Shadow Tamer action along with Guilmon. "Well, you ready Guilmon?" Guilmon nodded and Simon decided to slash a hyper wing card so that he could fly in the air while Simon goes around on the rooftops. After they reached a vantage point Simon and Guilmon saw that there were a couple of suspicious people about to make a getaway from a bank. "Guilmon, when the hyper wing card wears off you need to position yourself on the hood of their car alright?" Simon said into Guilmon's earpiece that he recently acquired so that he can be in communication with his Tamer along with Kittan and Leeron so that he could be in the know on these situations. "Rodger that ST." Simon groaned at Guilmon's choice of an acronym for his hero name and just cued him to land on the car.

"Let's just get going before any crazy crap happens around here." One of the criminals said getting into the car and the other responded "Oh, please what's the worst that could happen?" One the rooftops Simon snickered at his statement. But then Guilmon landed on the hood of their car before they could even start it and he started growling at them while letting his eyes go viral for this moment. "You were saying?" The one on the passenger's side said to the driver who decided to get out of the car and try to shoot Guilmon only to find the digimon knocking him out with a single move. The other criminal was starting to panic and turned to face Simon who merely took him down like any other criminal.

"So why are people like these committing all of these crimes?" Guilmon asked Simon who responded "Well, they were either hired to do the job, stupid enough to do it, are mentally insane or they just really want to." Guilmon thought about it for a bit but decided not to question it yet again. "So I'm guessing these children's gaming franchises are suddenly real or, your sidekick is really creative with his costume." Commissioner Esthiem said directly behind the two and Simon turned to face him responding "I'm a Digimon Tamer which is why I go by the name Shadow Tamer." The commissioner somewhat smiled and asked "So over the past 17 days you've been helping us out you decide to bring your partner for the 4th day and beyond. The only question is why?" Simon looked at his partner who looked at him in understanding and Simon responded "It's so that things like what happened two weeks ago will never happen again."

The commissioner looked at Simon again but they both had a moment of silence until Guilmon decided to break the silence and ask "So besides arresting these superstitious and cowardly people why are you always seeking out Simon?" Commissioner Esthiem responded "Merely because I feel that he has some ideals that I somewhat share in this society. But also my daughter thinks of you as a role model." Simon tilts his head and responds "I think she may want to rethink some of that opinion because I'm not exactly role model material." Commissioner Esthiem along with his officers took the criminals and before leaving he says "You'd be surprised how many people you influence in this city Shadow Tamer." He drives away and Simon is left somewhat confused thinking "_Do people really enjoy having bad role models or is it just me?" _

He then notices that his digivice goes off and Guilmon then asks "Is this a usual all nighter?" Simon responds "No, but it seems to be part of the norm nowadays." They then went towards the fog and it revealed another champion level digimon known who was green and seems to have a severe case of lock jaw. "Well I already know what type of Digimon this is." Simon said looking at what it was and he figured it was an Ogremon. "Well Guilmon time to engage your actual battle mode." Simon said and Guilmon now taking a fighting stance nodded and suddenly the shades from two weeks ago appeared on his face as though to indicate Guilmon getting serious. "I'll evolve you into your champion form so you can stomp this clown!" Simon said holding up a card and his Digivice.

"**CARD SLASH! Evolution activate!" **Simon said slashing the card through the scanner portion of the Digivice and Guilmon evolved into Growlmon yet again but this time his shades grew along with his body. "Alright Growlmon let's get him!" Simon said as Growlmon stood nearby Ogremon who tried hitting him with his club but it was caught by Growlmon who crushed the club in his hand. Ogremon panicked somewhat but tried standing his ground until, "**PYRO BLASTER!" **Growlmon said as he destroyed Ogremon but didn't absorb his data since he felt that he didn't need it. After the battle Growlmon de-evolved back into Guilmon and his shades once again disappeared into his data.

"You know buddy, I'll never understand why those shades just disappear whenever you finish a battle." Simon said to Guilmon who merely shrugged and they just decided to head back to their home.

Meanwhile at Hypnos, Yamaki was noticing the recent bio-emergences and he then said "I wonder, who keeps taking care of all these Digimon that keep appearing?" Janyu walked up to Yamaki saying "Whoever he is he's doing us all a favor and not having us resort to the initial plan of Juggernaut." Yamaki flicks his lighter open and closes it a couple times then says "Whoever this person is must be quite skilled if this many Digimon have fallen over the course of two weeks. Once we have more information on this person we'll bring him in for questioning."

Janyu looks at Yamaki and says "Are you sure that's a wise decision? What if it's someone who doesn't want to be found? Or what if he's out there just wanting to help out?" Yamaki looks back at his co-worker and says "Well if he does just want to help out then maybe he should come here and ask. Does your family have anything to do with this?" Janyu gets a little bit angry but then responds "No, they don't they're just innocent people who have nothing to do with this." Yamaki looks skeptically but says "For now I'll believe your story. Until I see further proof I have no reason to believe you." Janyu then gets up and asks "Just what on earth are you planning Yamaki!? If it's not Juggernaut then what is it?" Yamaki smirks and says "Nothing special but in due time we'll find out for sure."

After Yamaki leaves Janyu to his work Janyu thinks to himself "_Jenrya, I hope you didn't involve yourself with anything. Or is it Shuichun? No! I mustn't jump to conclusions! I need to make sure that everything's okay." _Meanwhile Yamaki was walking down the stairs thinking "_Soon enough, my plans will succeed and these Digimon won't even think to cross over into our world ever again!" _

**What strange plot does Yamaki have in store for Simon? Does Rika have what it takes to be a Tamer? Find out next time on The Shadow Tamer Saga!**


	13. Simon and Rika's findings

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Shadow Tamer Saga Part XIII

A year later after the incident Simon who is now 14 years old has a bit more of a serious side to him when he's the Shadow Tamer but his kind side still remains in him during the daytime. Guilmon who has been with him for many expeditions has been getting his own share of somewhat fame but not as much as his Tamer. He didn't mind however, since he like Simon didn't really want the fame but only to bring hope to the people, all while making some criminals piss themselves. Kittan has now been letting Guilmon in on all of what they do since Guilmon apparently has nothing better to do when Simon is either at school or with Henry.

Henry meanwhile, has been somewhat helpful to Simon as well as demonstrating his Digimon card game skills towards most comers. Though unfortunately he still has a bit of reluctance to fight but he does seem to look up to Simon like a mentor in a way. Terriermon has recently found "that" part of the internet where all the weirdness happens and it took Simon and Henry's combined efforts to snap him out of it, though with some help from Suzie who upon finding out the truth about Terriermon was not shocked in the slightest. However, it was not all was fun and games with Rika since now she's recently become the "Digimon Queen" but despite winning the recent championship still feels depressed mostly because of whom she might never surpass.

"I know that I could take this Shadow whatever anytime of the day in a card game. But I need what he has, and that's, a partner." Rika said as she looked over all of her cards in her room. However little did she know, one of her cards suddenly turned blue and she noticed that there was a Digimon logo on there. "I checked this deck several times and I know for a fact I didn't receive this card from anybody! I swear whoever stole my original card's going to pay!" Rika said before she angrily swiped the card through her scanner causing it to go haywire. "What the hell!?" She said as her scanner went nuts until suddenly it turned into a white Digivice with a blue ring in the center. "If this is that Shadow Tamer's doing I'll kick his ass all the way to the U.S.!"

But then she saw a strange portal appear in the center of her room and from that portal came what appeared to be a bipedal yellow fox with purple Yin-Yang gloves with a somewhat menacing stare. Rika got up into a fighting stance but then the fox moved closer to her while Rika could only back away from her. "Whoever you are I warn you I've been trained in some MMA so you don't want to mess with me!" The fox got a little bit closer and Rika closed her eyes in fear of what the creature might do to her but then upon opening her eyes she saw the fox bowing to her. "Forgive my intrusions, but I believe that you are the Digimon Queen Rika Nonaka correct?" The fox said still bowing.

Rika responded "Well I don't mean to brag but yeah, that's me." The fox then stood up and said "I see, in that case I am Renamon. And we both seek a somewhat common goal." Rika was a bit confused by this statement but then Renamon explained "You wanted to become the strongest Tamer alive correct?" Rika nods in response to Renamon's question. "I want to become the strongest Digimon alive and I can't do that without your help Rika. Together we will be the best Tamer/Digimon team the world will ever now." Renamon said holding out her paw to Rika. "When you put it like that then yeah, I do want to become stronger. I'll help you evolve but you need to help me defeat him alright?" Rika said to Renamon who nodded in response.

"Then you've got yourself a deal!" Rika said shaking Renamon's paw with her hand. Meanwhile, Simon looked at his Digivice and noticed a bio-emergence but decided to ignore it simply because right now he didn't have the time. At night Simon and Guilmon went out to do their usual thing when they came across someone being chased by a strange fog "Hey! You there! Hang on we're coming!" Simon said as he and Guilmon entered the fog which contained a Digimon that looked eerily similar to Garurumon but black. "Alright, BlackGarurumon, Virus Type, Champion level." Simon said pulling up his Digivice and then pulled out an evolution card for Guilmon. "You ready Guilmon?" Simon asked and Guilmon nodded in response where once again his shades just somehow appeared back on his face.

After slashing the card through his Digivice Guilmon evolved into Growlmon and surprisingly had a bit of a hard time with BlackGarurumon. "Damn, If only someone had a Greymon or something." Simon said but noticed the pedestrian in the fog just watching the fight for some reason. BlackGarurumon suddenly jumped over Growlmon and targeted the pedestrian and Simon immediately ran towards the person but couldn't stop BlackGarurumon from unleashing his attack. The attack ended up giving claw marks to the person and the person fell to the ground upon receiving the attack. BlackGarurumon was about to finish the job until Simon grabbed its tail and threw him towards Growlmon.

"**DRAGON SLASH!" **Growlmon said before cutting the virus digimon in two and BlackGarurumon disintegrated into data which Growlmon absorbed. Meanwhile Simon went to the pedestrian who was wounded and tried making sure that he/she was alright. "Hey, you okay there? I'll make sure you get some help alright? Just stay with me." Simon said but then the hat came off to reveal the face of a girl with light blue hair and Simon thought "_This day just got more awkward all of a sudden didn't it?" _Underneath his mask he was blushing but he then rushed her towards the apartment so that he could get her all patched up and Growlmon de-evolving into Guilmon followed Simon as quick as he could.

As Simon was nearing the apartment the girl opened up her eyes and unbeknownst to she took off the mouth part of his mask and then she thought to herself "_I wonder if the Shadow Tamer lives here? If that's the case I'll finally get to know my hero." _When Simon got to the building Kittan was waiting at the door wondering why Simon came through here instead of his room but then he noticed the half-conscious girl in his arms and Guilmon close behind. "We'll take her to Leyte and she'll take care of the rest from there." Kittan said taking the girl who fell unconscious again from Simon's arm. When they got there they met up with a woman who has dirty blonde hair, wears a vest with an open collared dress shirt and rolled up sleeves as well as some brown jeans and what appears to be Cowboy boots.

"This had be pretty damn good Kittan!" Leyte said to him and now noticed the unconscious girl in his arms. "Simon found this wounded girl on the streets and since Dayakka is out at the moment you'll have to help her out." Kittan said before Leyte sighed and just took the girl into the medical area they established in her apartment. Simon came into the room with Guilmon and asked "I hope she's okay." Kittan looked over at his son and said "I'm guessing she practically saw your face huh?" Simon was confused until he noticed that the mask covering his mouth was lowered and thought "_I'm guessing she must have done when I was running with her. Note to self, make sure to keep this mask on at all times when out on patrol." _

After a few hours Leyte came out a little worn out but with a smile on her face. "Good news kid, your girlfriend's going to be fine and she'll be up by tomorrow." Simon blushed at that thought and responded "I just met her and you just decide to make that judgment?" She then patted him on the head and went back into her apartment telling them "Why don't you check on her tomorrow? I'm sure you'll be surprised by then." Simon still blushing responded in a deadpan tone "The only surprise I'll probably get is a smack to the face for taking her away from home and possibly worrying her parents." He then walked off with Guilmon following him towards his apartment.

"I honestly don't get why she always jumps to those kinds of conclusions when clearly she's never really understood that maybe some girls don't like being away from home or being protected." Simon said to Guilmon who responded "Maybe she might be on to something." Simon in his PJs said "Well, whatever happens I guess. Goodnight buddy." They then both went to sleep. The next day meanwhile the girl with blue hair woke up and noticed she was in a different bed and wearing a hospital gown "_I didn't know that hospital rooms looked so, pleasant." _She thought to herself but then noticed the blonde woman standing nearby "Well, it's nice to see that you're up." The woman said to the girl who asked "Excuse me, but who are you miss?" The woman responded "My name's Leyte Jokin, how about you girly?"

The girl then bowed and said "My name is Nia, Nia Esthiem." Leyte then responded "Well, I'm guessing you're the Commissioner's kid correct?" Nia nodded in response to her question and she laughed a bit before saying "Hoo boy, Simon's certainly picked a tough one didn't he?" She was confused and asked "Who is this Simon person anyway?" Leyte answered "Well, I know I shouldn't be saying this but, he's the person who saved your life little girl." Nia perked when she heard that last bit and then asked "Where does he live? I need to know right now!" Leyte pointed up and said "He lives up a floor but a couple rooms down just so you know." Nia then thanked her and ran out of the room as soon as possible. "She was in such a rush that she forgot the clothes I laid out for her. Oh well, she'll come back for them sooner or later."

Nia ran up to the upper level and knocked on what she could guess was Simon's room door. Meanwhile inside the room, Simon was busy making breakfast which consisted of some cereal along with OJ and he heard some knocking. "Guilmon! Could you get the door please?" Guilmon heard this and went up to the door and he saw Nia who just walked right into the apartment past Guilmon who said "Normally some people would ask but oh well." She was nearby Simon who looked at her wide eyed and said "Why are you here?" Nia responded by saying "I just want to return the favor." Simon was confused until he figured what she meant. "Alright, just get it over with." Simon said in a somewhat deadpan tone which confused Nia but she shrugged her shoulders.

Simon closed his eyes awaiting a slap to the face but it never came. Instead she kissed him on the lips which Simon started to panic a little but he then calmed down and settled into the kiss. After they parted Simon asked "Why on earth did you do that?" Nia held up two fingers and said "First, I wanted to thank you for saving my life. Second, you were my role model for a while and now I know what my hero looks like in person." Simon was still blushing after the kiss and said "Your welcome, it honestly wasn't that big a deal but I still needed to save you right?" Nia nodded in response and Guilmon asked "Was that what they did in all of those weird romance movies?" Simon responded "Not all the time Guilmon." Guilmon shrugged and just went to go stare outside the window.

"So let's start with introductions. I'm Simon Ackerman, what's your name?" Simon said with a bit of a smile on his face and Nia responded "I'm Nia; Nia Esthiem It's a pleasure to meet my personal hero." Simon's smile faded from his face and he thought to himself "_Well, I'm royally screwed aren't I?"_

**Knowing Nia's father, can Simon hope to face the potential consequences? And what of Rika and her quest to become the ultimate tamer along with her new partner Renamon? Find out next time on The Shadow Tamer Saga!**


	14. The Order

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Shadow Tamer Saga Part 14

After a few minutes of Simon just staring into space as though he were in a trance Nia and Guilmon try snapping him out of it until Guilmon goes into the closet. "This should work." Guilmon said putting the bucket in the sink filling it with a little bit of cold water. He then threw the water at Simon who snapped out of his daze and said "Jeez, Guilmon why'd you do that?" Guilmon responded "Well after Nia said her last name you didn't exactly say anything after that and just blanked out." Simon then rubs his forehead and then says to Nia who was silent for a bit "Look, I can think of a few reasons why a relationship between the two of us wouldn't work out."

Nia tilts her head and asks "What are those reasons then?" Simon then responds "First, I'm a part time vigilante so that would put you at risk if you were to follow me. Second, your father is the police commissioner and would have me arrested sooner than letting me date you. Third, the last time I tried helping out a girl I ended up gaining a supposed rival and made her life somewhat worse. Fourth, I'm just not exactly good with women for the most part since I have to put up with the fan-girls always fawning over me even though they should realize I don't date people who don't have any other reason to like me." After hearing this Nia pokes Simon in the forehead and says "I like in a couple ways. First, you actually do seem like a good role model so don't sell yourself short. Second, you have a friend who is with you through thick and thin. Third, I'm very grateful for what you did for me last night."

Simon blushes at that last part and says "Look, I'll just take you to your father and explain the whole thing alright?" Nia nods in response and Simon then tells her "Also you may want to get out of that hospital gown and into actual clothes." Nia looks down and runs out of the apartment and back to Leyte who handed her the clothes she forgot to put on.

Meanwhile Simon and Guilmon are having a bit of a conversation. "So it looks like if I'm going to see Commissioner Esthiem I'll need you to come with me." Guilmon is a bit confused and asks Simon "Why would I need to come with you Simon when you're just bringing Nia home?" Simon responded "Well the fact that at this point he might have to know who I am if his daughter's life ends up on the line and in case of another bio-emergence might be good enough reasons." Guilmon shrugs and just accepts Simon's reasoning. Nia shows up later wearing a light pink hoodie with an inner shirt, a pair of regular jeans and some sneakers since apparently there weren't a whole lot of women's clothes that were her size. "Simon, are you ready to go?" Nia asked Simon who was now putting on his goggles as well as taking his sword and whip along with his Digivice and cards.

"We're ready as we'll ever be Nia." Simon responded and Nia cued them to follow her out of the apartment and outside of the building. As they walked Simon told Nia a bit of his story on how he met Guilmon and became the Shadow Tamer. "So that's why you're called the Shadow Tamer?" Nia asked after hearing the story. "Well considering I have a digivice as well as a partner I'd say yes. Did you think I was somehow able to bend Shadows to my whim?" Simon said and Nia responded "Given the name I thought yes, but when I saw Guilmon on the news I thought to myself maybe there's a bit more to this man than I thought." As they kept walking Nia asked "Simon, how old are you now?" Simon responded "As of two weeks ago I'm fourteen years old." Nia thinks about that and responds "Well I'm fourteen as well."

Simon then thinks about that but before he could respond they arrive at a somewhat small two floor house with a little garden in front. "Huh, I was kind of expecting something else but you can't always get what you expect can you?" Nia seems confused but Guilmon says "At this point you might not want to question it. He'll probably go into one of his strange rants or something." Nia then shrugs and they proceed to the front door.

Simon knocks on the door and a somewhat tall man with blonde hair comes up to the door wearing what appears to be a trench coat as well as a police uniform underneath. He looks down at Nia who he was somewhat worried about and notices Simon with Guilmon and his weapons. "Nia, go up to your room. Your friend here and I have to have a talk." Nia nods and goes upstairs to her room while Simon is invited to the living room along with Guilmon where they sit on two couches parallel to each other. "So then, Shadow Tamer. You finally reveal your face to me." Simon nods in shame and the Commissioner says "Well, somehow you happen to find my daughter last night and bring her home to me without telling me anything." Simon responds "I'm sorry, she was unconscious and there wasn't a hospital nearby. One of my dad's friends had to patch her up and just for the record she was a woman just so you know."

The commissioner raises an eyebrow and asks "So what happened last night? And I demand the truth!" Simon responds "Just as me and Guilmon were heading back home we noticed a bio-emergence and as it turned out it was another rogue Digimon. It ended up catching us off guard with its skill and damaged Nia. We killed it and took her back to the apartment building where I lived and we were able to patch her up no problem." Comissioner Esthiem was paying careful attention to Simon's words and then asked "I see, is there anything else I should know?" Simon lowered his head in further shame and said "Well, your daughter seems to take a bit of interest in me." The commissioner raised his eyebrow again and asked "How much of an interest in you?"

Simon responded "Well, she seems to be interested in me in a romantic sort of way. In a nutshell, I think your daughter has fallen in love with me." The commissioner then asked "So, she's in love with you huh?" Simon responded quickly "I explained to her at least four reasons why we shouldn't but she seemed so insistent on being with me. If you tell me otherwise I'll stay as far away from your daughter as possible."

The commissioner was curiously staring at Simon and said "I'll ask you one question, answer it with complete and utter honesty!" Simon stood up as though he were about to salute the man in front of him. "What's the question?" Simon asked as the commissioner stood up in front of Simon. "I ask you, if you were given the order to die would you do it?" Simon went a little wide eyed and Guilmon decided to interrupt and say "Does that apply to me too?" The commissioner was a bit curious but nodded in response. Simon thought about it for a bit and said "If giving up my life would accomplish something in the end, then yes I would gladly give it!" The commissioner then looked at Guilmon who said "Wherever Simon goes, I go. Through thick and thin!" The commissioner then said "Alright then, from here on out I am going to give you a simple order! And you will carry out this order to the letter understand!"

Simon gave an army style salute only for Guilmon to follow suit and they both said "Yes-sir!" The commissioner then smiled and said "I order you to whenever it's not possible for me to protect my daughter!" Simon then lowered his hand and asked "Sir, I'm not exactly sure on if that's a wise decision. What exactly are you expecting of me?" The commissioner walked up to Simon and said "I don't want a repeat of what happened last night. And since I'm usually out with the other officers I need you to make sure she's safe understood?" Simon nodded in understanding and then asked "Commissioner, I just wanted to ask you another thing." The commissioner turned and said "Call me Erwin if you like." Simon a bit confused said "Okay Erwin, I need to know if you'll need me and Guilmon for any cases at all?" Erwin nodded and said "If there is a case that we might need your help for we'll get into contact with you."

Nia ended up coming downstairs from her room and asked "Can I come down now daddy?" Erwin nodded and Nia smiled before coming down and started leaning on Simon's shoulder. "Though I have to admit he may be an odd choice for a first time relationship I need you to heed what he says when it seems your life is in danger alright?" Nia saluted her father and then dragged Simon out of the door while Simon says "Well, this has to be somewhat interesting if she's dragging me."

Erwin stares at Guilmon and asks "Aren't you going with them?" Guilmon responds "Well, normally I'd be a bit suspicious around him but I do have an idea for being travel size." Guilmon runs out of the door and leaves Erwin alone. "I just hope that I made the right choice. I don't want to lose anyone else either Simon, after all I was there the day your mother died and as an officer I failed in my duty to stop the madman before he committed the crime." He looks out the window and sees Nia chatting it up with Simon while smiling at the sight. "Maybe, just maybe I might be a bit sympathetic towards you since it seems we both share some pain."

Meanwhile, Guilmon catches up with the pair and says to Simon "Do you want me to be travel sized Simon?" Simon raises an eyebrow and asks "How so?" Guilmon then concentrates and got noticeably smaller as he turns into a small four legged sphere with a tail and his bat wing like ears. "See Simon, I'm now travel size for your convenience." Simon picks up Guilmon and says "So, you de-evolved into your in-training form Gigimon just to hang out with us?" Gigimon nods and Simon decides carry him around while Nia starts laughing a little at the sight. "Well, at times he just seems so goddang adorable so how can I resist?" Nia the starts petting Gigimon a little and Simon asks "So, what's the first thing you want to do?" Nia then ponders and says "Why don't we explore the park a little okay?" Simon nods and they walk towards where the park is.

**Now that Simon has gained an ally in Erwin, can he truly live up to his promise and protect Nia? And what other threat looms ahead for these two? Find out next time on The Shadow Tamer Saga!**


	15. Saltiness is tasty

The following is a non-profit fanficiton. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Shadow Tamer Saga Part XV

When Simon and Nia reached the park they mostly just strolled around and talked for a few about certain things about their lives. But then Nia asked a question to Simon about a bit of a sensitive subject. "Simon? Why do you have a metal arm where your right arm should be?" Simon looked at Nia and then at his arm and responded "Well, let's just say it's a bit of a personal subject that I'd rather not get into alright?" Nia nodded in response and said "Well, sometimes it's hard for my dad to be around at the house since he has to work with the force. So I end up being all by myself for the majority of the day." Simon looked at her again and asked "Do you worry about him considering his line of work?" Nia nods in response and says "I may worry about him but, I have quite a bit of faith in him since I can always count on him to come back."

Gigimon who was sitting on Simon's shoulder asks "Who taught you to have that much faith in him?" Nia looks at the little Digimon and responds "Well, my mother would always tell me that "no matter what, believe in him and he'll believe in you." At first I didn't understand those words, but then after she died in an accident I started to understand what she meant." Simon was shocked at that revelation but then said "It's always at their dying moments when we understand what phrases meant instead of beforehand. I just wish that sometimes people could just understand what they have before it goes away." Simon then put his head down in shame and Nia put her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"It just feels like you have quite a bit of weight to carry on your shoulders since then." Simon said to Nia who then responded "Well, I just make sure things are nice when my dad comes back home. Someday I want to help him." Simon was a bit shocked and said "So, in the future you want to be a police officer? I get that your father is away a lot but, are you sure on this?" Nia nods in response to Simon's question and Gigimon says "Well, what are you doing to make your dreams come true?"

Nia responds "Well, I try to do exercises to build up some muscle so that I might be able to subdue criminals one day. Is there anything else I should know how to do?" Simon stands up from where he was sitting and says "Well, you'll need to know how to wield a firearm, how to defend yourself, a tolerance for certain criminal's actions and a good sense of loyalty." Nia noticed these several things and asked Simon "Well, could you teach me some of these things?" Simon put his hand underneath his chin as though pondering these thoughts. "I could only teach you how to defend yourself and some tolerance but you'll have to ask your dad to teach you the other two things, understand?" Nia nods and salutes Simon in respect. "Good, now then how about we go get some ice cream at the shop nearby?"

Nia gets up and they both along with Gigimon head to the ice cream shop to get some ice cream. Simon came back with two Popsicle like ice cream and they both went to the bench and started eating the ice cream. "Y'know what type of Ice cream this is?" Simon asks Nia who shakes her head in response while Gigimon sneaks some of Simon's ice cream. "This is basically sea-salt ice cream and you'll notice from the taste why that is." After Simon said that Nia took another bite and started to notice the taste. "So, why did you get this?" Nia asked and Simon responded "Well, back when my family lived in America I used to do this with my friends all the time. Nowadays I hardly have anyone who wants to eat some ice cream with me."

Nia looks at Simon and says "You must be quite lonely then." Simon put a hand on her shoulder and said "Loneliness nowadays is a non-issue since not only do I have Guilmon but I also have a fellow Tamer named Jenrya who I kind of nicknamed Henry mostly because I don't want to call him "Jen" all the time." Nia seemed a little shocked and asked "Does he fight with you when you go out at night?" Simon shakes his head in response and says "He only helps me during the day, but he does know what my alter ego is and what I do." Gigimon then adds "Well, Terriermon doesn't know right Simon?" Simon nods and continues to eat his ice cream. After a while Simon and Nia decided to head back to Nia's house and call this a day since she knows what Simon has to do at night.

"Thank you for this first date Simon." Nia said about to enter the house and Simon responds "The pleasure was all mine Nia. Besides, I am tasked with being your bodyguard/boyfriend aren't I?" Nia smiles at the thought and went up to embrace Simon in a hug as well as kissing him. "I'll see you tomorrow Simon!" Nia says heading into the house. Simon waves goodbye to Nia and Gigimon who now evolved back into Guilmon asked "Simon, do you love her?" Simon looks back at his partner and responds "Well, I guess you could say that. I have some high hopes for her. But still, I worry sometimes about the decisions I make and the decisions people who I befriended make." They then head towards the apartment building after a somewhat long day.

Nia arriving home said "Daddy I'm home!" Erwin came down from upstairs to great his daughter with open arms prepared to hug her and did so. "Well Nia, how was your first date?" Nia responds by saying "Well, we went on a walk through the park and talked a little, and I actually got to try a really good ice cream flavor." Erwin responds "Well, that's interesting. Tell me, how do you really feel about him? Does he reciprocate your feelings?" Nia upon hearing those questions says "I really do love him daddy and I think he's a very nice person. Although I never got to ask him about what he feels towards me. But I think that maybe he feels the same way."

Erwin notices a bit of uncertainty in his daughter's voice and says "If you say so. Listen Nia, I'm going out to work now, I'll be back by 11 understand?" Nia nods in response and asks "Will you be seeing Simon tonight?" Erwin smiles at his daughter's enthusiasm and responds "Very likely, But again we're not certain on everything are we?" Nia shakes her head and heads up to her room. "Well one thing is for certain. We have quite the ally helping us in the late night." Meanwhile Simon is back at home viewing this odd thing that Leeron was showing him. "So, what's this?" Simon asks and Leeron responds "Well, I figured your left arm could use something to protect it from oncoming threats, so I made this gauntlet that should cover up to your elbow and don't worry it's not heavy at all." Simon puts on the gauntlet and then asks "So, I'm assuming it's made out of some very hard but light material correct?" Leeron responds "Of course, after all it's made out of the same material as your prosthetic arm."

After Simon thanks Leeron for his recently acquired piece of armor Leeron decided to leave Simon to his musings. "So Simon, what exactly does this mean for you?" Guilmon asks and Simon responds "Well, this means that I no longer need to just defend myself with my right arm since now I can use both arms to defend from sharp objects." Guilmon then asked another question "So, do you think that girl you claimed to be a potential tamer a year ago might actually take your advice literally?" Simon responds "Well, you never know. I just have to be prepared for that somewhat likely scenario." After that banter Simon and Guilmon sparred for a bit and had some dinner before they decided it was time to go out and do their usual shindig.

Meanwhile at the Nonaka residence Rika had her own plans of what she wanted to do tonight. "Renamon, it's time." When Rika said that, Renamon immediately appeared as though out of thin air and said "Of course Rika, whatever comes our way, we crush." Rika nodded in response and was wearing her usual attire which was a white broken heart t-shirt with blue sleeves, jeans with the legs rolled up from shoes, a belt to hold her card deck and Digivice and a belt on her right leg for some odd reason. Her shoes were red with silver steel toes. They snuck out of the house while her mother and grandmother were asleep and headed into the city.

Meanwhile Simon took care of a handful of criminals and just as one was about to escape, Guilmon shoulder charged him into a wall thus knocking him out. "Nice job buddy!" Simon said and gave a high five to his partner before proceeding to leave the criminals for the police. Erwin showed up along with his other officers who took in the criminals to be prepared to go to prison. "So, I assume things are going well?" Erwin asked Simon who responded "Things are going pretty well for me, hopefully one of these days people will get that I'm one of those people you shouldn't mess with." Erwin then said "Considering you've been at this for at least a year I'd say it'll take a few more for the fear to sink in." Simon nodded in a bit of understanding and said "Well, our work here is done Commissioner, so I'll likely see you tomorrow or something." Simon then noticed Guilmon going a bit viral and Simon asked "Digimon approaching?" Guilmon looked back at Simon and nodded.

"Well, I guess my job's never done now is it?" Simon said to Erwin who asked "So I'm assuming this is another rogue Digimon?" Simon nodded and he, along with Guilmon headed off to take care of it. As Simon and Guilmon headed towards the Digital field Simon said to Guilmon "Once we get in there, we hit them hard and we hit them fast alright?" Guilmon nodded in response and they entered the digital field only to find that the Digimon in question was already fighting another Digimon. "I'm guessing we missed something didn't we?" Guilmon asked and Simon nodded in response only for him to notice that one of the Digimon had a tamer who was standing nearby the fight.

"Well, I guess she really did take my advice seriously Guilmon didn't she?" Guilmon was confused at first but then understood what Simon meant when he saw the girl in question. "**CARD SLASH! Hyper speed activate!" **The girl said swiping a card through her digivice and Renamon slipped right underneath the other Digimon and held her arms out and said "**FOX LEAF ARROWHEAD!" **and a whole bunch of glowing leaf arrows hit the other Digimon until it burst into data which Renamon absorbed. "Well color me impressed she just took on a Lynxmon without evolving." Simon said and he pulled out his Digivice which said "Renamon: Data Type, Rookie Level. Attacks are Fox Leaf Arrowhead and Wisteria Punch." He then applauded the both of them who now just noticed the duo nearby them. "So we meet again Ms. Nonaka. I didn't think you'd take being a Tamer seriously but dammit you've got it girl!" Simon said and Rika just glared at him in response.

"So I take it that he's the Shadow Tamer then?" Renamon asked Rika who merely responded "Yes, and Renamon." Renamon looked back her partner who then said "I want you to Walk. All. Over. Him." Simon upon hearing those words prepared his Digivice as well as his cards to confront Renamon who was now charging at the two.

**Can Simon and Guilmon overcome Renamon? Or will Renamon defeat them just to go one step closer to becoming the strongest? Find out next time on The Shadow Tamer Saga!**


	16. Battle! Renamon vs Guilmon!

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Shadow Tamer Saga Part 16

Renamon was charging at Simon and Guilmon only for Simon to move out of the way and Guilmon to face Renamon. Renamon landed near Guilmon and tried throwing a kick at Guilmon only for him to catch the kick and throw her towards a nearby streetlight. "_How on earth was he able to do that? Maybe I should adjust my tactics a little bit." _Renamon thought before speeding towards Guilmon yet again. "_Why is he just standing there? I thought he was a brave Tamer but I guess he's nothing more than a coward." _Rika thought in regard to seeing Simon just standing and watching as Guilmon was fighting Renamon one on one.

Renamon kept throwing punch after punch but they all just seem to fly by him and he puts in little effort with his movements. Guilmon saw Renamon throw yet another punch only for him to duck and then head-butt her into the street. "Are you putting up any bit of a fight here? Or are you just scared for your Tamer?" Renamon asked taunting Guilmon only for him to respond "I could ask you the same thing Renamon." Renamon looked at her partner who then decided to use another card to power her up. "**CARD SLASH! Arm Cannon Activate!" **As Rika said this Renamon's right hand morphed into what appeared to be a somewhat arm cannon.

Simon watching thought "_Let's see how this turns out. You ready buddy?" _Simon thought as though Guilmon were somewhat able to read his thoughts in which Guilmon nodded and waited for the signal. Simon behind his back slashed a card through his Digivice while Renamon fired a blast from the arm cannon that looked like it actually hit Guilmon only to see that there was nothing but smoke and a large hole in the ground. "So did your little pet dino run away or what?" Rika said taunting Simon who responded "Give it a minute." Rika was confused until Renamon was struck by Guilmon who said "**ROCK BREAKER" **As he came up to the surface.

Renamon then ended up laying flat on the ground as though she took quite a blow and Rika dumbfounded asked "When did you have time for a card slash?" Simon responded "I merely slashed a card behind my back while you weren't looking which was Digmon's drill of course." Rika then went up to Renamon and asked "You still okay Renamon?" Renamon got up and then said "Don't worry about me Rika, I'll be fine. For now it seems they've got us outmatched." Rika then looked back at Simon and asked "Can Dino boy even evolve?" Simon was confused at the question at first but then responded "Of course he can, he's gotten to champion level a year ago."

Rika was quite shocked at that revelation and then Simon approached her saying "If it's all the same to you, I can help guide you towards evolving your partner. All you need to do is ask, the offer will stand as long as you don't end up becoming one of the various people I have to take down." He then headed towards Guilmon and said "We're leaving buddy." Guilmon looked back at the two before walking with Simon. Rika and Renamon decided to head home and Renamon asked "Well Rika, how do you want to deal with this current situation?" Rika then stopped and looked at her partner before saying "I want to find out why he didn't take your data as his own. I also want to know why he offered an "invitation" to me of all people."

Renamon then bowed to her and said "I'll return shortly Rika." And thus she seemed to disappear all together but Rika knew better and headed back home. Meanwhile Simon and Guilmon just got back onto the rooftop of the apartment building and Simon seemed to notice something in the distance. "Guilmon, go into the building and wait for me okay buddy?" Guilmon was at first confused until he noticed a certain scent following them and did as he was told. "I know you're there Renamon. Just because you're invisible doesn't mean I don't have four other ways to notice you." Renamon appeared before Simon and Simon turned to face her as she was somewhat glaring at him. "Why?" Renamon asked and Simon was then confused at the question and said "Well, unless you give me specifics I can't really give a response so, you'll need to tell me what's going on."

Renamon then got closer to Simon and said "Why did you spare me back there?" Simon then sat down and cued Renamon to follow suit. "I see a lot of things between you and Rika. As partners you two have quite a lot of potential, but the thing is, you need to try and find out what that is. You can't just expect me to just do as you would predict, besides it's not really in my best intentions to make any girl cry." He then looked up into the sky for a bit and Renamon asked "What happened? What connection do you have with my Tamer?" Simon looked back at Renamon and said "I failed her a year ago. There was a man that night that ended up holding her and her father hostage. I had quite a dilemma on my hands; the problem is that he knew my arsenal since I carry a sword and a whip. Unfortunately the Father decided to be a hero and sacrificed himself to save her.

I ended up crippling the murderer in my rage. I wanted her to not end up the way I did." Renamon was somewhat shocked and then said "So, you ended up saving her life. I don't exactly see how that's considered a failure." Simon then said "Because I feel like I really could have done something different that day. I could have simply waited until he was about to pull the trigger and save them both. Instead I let my somewhat ego get the better of me, and now a man died and another was crippled because of my arrogance." Renamon intrigued by his words then asked "Do you have a face?" Simon nodded in response and asked "Can you keep a secret?" Renamon nodded in response and Simon took off the hood along with his mask and goggles.

"This is the face of the man who failed your Tamer." Renamon was then more confused and said "But, you're only a child. Why do you fight?" Simon responded "Because I made a promise years ago. And now, I've got friends to fight for as well, so I can't just sit by and do nothing. Just promise not to tell Rika okay?" Renamon nodded and then asked "How were you able to evolve your partner?" Simon responded "That's for you and your Tamer to figure out. If I told you now you wouldn't believe me." Simon then went back into the apartment building and Renamon was puzzled to say the least. "So then boy, you decide to keep it a secret just like I'm doing for you huh? Very well then I'll play your game until Rika sees your face." Renamon says to herself before disappearing into the night.

Simon walked into his apartment with Guilmon and he asked "Did she see your face?" Simon nodded in response and Guilmon asked "What did you end up telling her?" Simon responded "Well for one thing I told her my reasoning for keeping her alive and why I fight. I didn't give her a name because that will end up jeopardizing everything since she could find out where I live on a whim." Guilmon shrugged his shoulders and they both got ready for bed. The next day at the Nonaka house Rika was waiting for Renamon to show up with some information on their opponents and she asked "Well? Anything?" Renamon responded "He did tell me why he didn't kill me but I think he just wants to help you in the best way possible." Rika scoffed at the second part and said "I don't need anybody's help evolving you! Besides we'll become the best Tamer/Digimon team without anyone's help. And that's a fact!"

Meanwhile Simon was hanging out at Henry's apartment later in the day and finally brought Guilmon as Gigimon and told him about last night. "So, there's another Tamer in town?" Henry asked and Simon said "One with an attitude that would make her a fine addition to the power rangers." Henry was a bit confused and Terriermon then said "It's one of those weird American shows I looked up on the internet. It looks so poorly dubbed too." Henry then said "So who is this Tamer then?" Simon looked at Gigimon and back at Henry saying "Her name is Rika Nonaka and she was someone I didn't expect to meet anytime soon." Henry was pondering the name he just heard and said "You met the Digimon queen?" Simon was confused upon hearing the name and Henry looked it up online where it had a whole article about her winning the Digimon card game tournament.

"So let me get this straight, over the course of one year the little girl whom I thought had potential to be a Tamer ended up becoming a champion at the Digimon card game?" Henry then nodded and said "Well, I guess we'd have to see how well she would do in a game against us." Simon looked at the picture of her holding the trophy and back at Henry and said "I can take her at this game." Henry was then surprised at the statement and then Suzie came into the room noticing Gigimon next to Simon. "I didn't know Terriermon had a playmate!" Suzie said staring at Gigimon who was a bit confused and then he said "I'm not so sure on the whole playmate thing."

She then picked up Gigimon and Terriermon and headed into her room just to have a make believe tea party. "I have a feeling he's not going to like playing princess pretty pants." Simon said and Henry responded "Recently she's been reciting plays that she wrote where Terriermon's the princess and she's the knight." Simon then said "Well, I guess I know what role Gigimon's playing then." Meanwhile in Suzie's room, Suzie dressed up as a knight with a play sword defeated Gigimon and saved Terriermon according to the play. She then cued Gigimon to come up and pretend to bow to all of the stuffed animals for the performance. "Well that was fun now wasn't it?" Suzie asked both Digimon and Gigimon said "You know I could turn into a bigger mon so that it would be more convincing." Suzie was intrigued and decided to write that down on her little notepad.

"Wow Gigimon, you certainly know how to play pretend don't you?" Terriermon said to Gigimon who responded "Well Simon did teach me how to be a somewhat actor." Terriermon then asked "Is there anything he isn't good at?" Gigimon thought about it and then responded "He isn't really all that good at crossword puzzles or poker for that matter." Terriermon was confused and asked "How did you get so good at it then buster?" Gigimon was about to respond and then Suzie came back and said "Okay Gigimon get bigger now." Gigimon nodded in response and evolved into Guilmon for Suzie's idea. "Wow, that's way more convincing than before!" Guilmon smiled in somewhat embarrassment and then Suzie said "Right! Let's get into positions now!"

**As Guilmon continues playing Suzie's game Simon and Henry are pondering on how they should handle the new Tamer in town. Can they hope to recruit her into their team? Find out next time on The Shadow Tamer Saga!**


	17. Plays and Mysteries

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Shadow Tamer Saga Part 17

After rehearsing the play a few times Suzie went to get Simon and Henry who were still in the middle of a conversation. "So what you're saying is that if Rika is a Tamer and she's going to be hunting down Digimon for data to get stronger, she and renamon will end up being a bigger threat?" Henry asked Simon who explained what was going on with the Digimon queen. "For the most part, so we have to be prepared for anything." Simon responded and then looked at Suzie who just walked in and says "So, I'm guessing you want to show us something Suzie?" Suzie nods and cues them to enter her room which wasn't as pink as Simon was initially anticipating.

Simon and Henry both sat down and watched as a scenario was playing out before their eyes which were Suzie dressed up a knight's get up and Guilmon as the dragon who kidnapped Princess Pretty Pants. "Oh, fair and powerful knight Suzie, please rescue me from Guilmon the fearsome!" Terriermon said surprisingly enthusiastic to Henry and Simon who were exchanging glances towards each other. Guilmon then showed up and started laughing maniacally at Suzie and said "You'll never reach your precious princess lowly knight! And once I'm done with you I'll eat the princess!" Guilmon said and Simon whispered to Henry "Well, at least he looks and acts the part." Henry nods in agreement to Simon's statement.

"You forget evil dragon that I have a power that you don't!" Suzie proclaimed raising a play sword to the sky. Guilmon looked skeptical and said "What on earth could that possibly be?" She then moved the sword near her face and said "THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!" Before thrusting the sword into Guilmon's armpit. Who then said "Oh no I am slain! Curse you Suzie the knight! CURSE YOU!" After saying that he fell down, and pretended to be dead. "Thank you Suzie for saving me!" Terriermon said and the two hugged it out for a bit. So then all three actors got into a line and bowed for their audience.

Simon and Henry exchanged glances before applauding the surprisingly convincing performance. "That was really great Suzie! You put in quite a bit of passion into your play." Henry said and Suzie then responded "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Guilmon or Terriermon so thank them." Simon went up to Guilmon and said "You seem to be taking my acting lessons seriously." Guilmon rubbed the back of his head in modesty and giggled a little bit. "I guess Simon was right about you Terriermon. You really are enjoying this." Terriermon responds "Well, let's just say this has become a guilty pleasure of mine to say the least." Simon then looks at his watch and notices that it's almost time to visit Nia and see how she's doing.

"Well I gotta go. It was a pleasure seeing you again Henry! Also Suzie I'm sure you'll make school plays ten times more bearable here than in America with the amount of passion you put in." Suzie was at first taking offense but then asks "What's passion?" Simon then responds "It's when you either really like something or you really hate it. In this case I'm sure you really like acting." Suzie smiles and says "Well, I hope to get better at it then!" Afterwards Simon waved goodbye and took Guilmon with him to see Nia. "Henry?" Suzie asks looking at her brother. "Yeah?" Henry responds and Suzie says "Someday I want to not only be an actor but, I want to be like you and Simon." Henry seems a bit surprised and says "I don't mean any offense but, I don't want you to fight alright?" Suzie nods and says "Well, like Simon says. If someone is a Tamer then at some point they have to fight." Henry then kneels to his sister and responds "Hopefully it won't ever get to that point; you want to go to the park?" Suzie nods and Henry proceeds to tell his dad that he's taking Suzie to the park.

Meanwhile Simon and Erwin were intently concentrating on something with Nia and Guilmon as their audience. "Well, at some point you have to make a move Erwin." Simon said and Erwin seemed to move a checker piece but then Simon took Erwin's pieces and said "Better luck next time I guess." Erwin responded "Well, congratulations. Next time we'll be playing chess to see how good your strategy is there." Simon nodded and Nia said to Simon "So I'm guessing your morning was pretty interesting wasn't it?"

Simon nodded and said "Well, my best friend's little sister seems to want to be an actor someday. So, I've been teaching Guilmon a little bit of acting so he could help out." Guilmon says "At first Simon was a bit ambiguous on the whole thing but then Suzie needed me to rehearse for something. Also Terriermon is the princess in our play." Nia a bit confused but Simon says "Well, he's also a Tamer and Terriermon is his partner." She then says "That makes quite a bit of sense but is his sister one as well?" Simon ponders this question and says "Considering her interaction with Terriermon as well as Terriermon revealing himself to Suzie after being on that weird part of the internet again it's a possibility. But for now that's a no." Erwin listening in on this conversation then says "Have you ever considered putting together a team?"

Simon was a bit confused and says "So what, like the Avengers or something?" Erwin then says "Similar to whatever they are but, I mean a team of Digimon/Tamer teams?" Simon ponders this question and responds "To be honest, I've never really thought about that. I'm not so sure I'd be cut out for leadership material." Erwin grins at Simon and says "Well don't worry; I'm sure they might come to accept you." Simon then stands up and says "Right, of course! Just the hell do I think I am?" Nia smiles at Simon's comment and Erwin gets a phone call. "Esthiem residence, how may I help you?" Erwin's eyes widen at whatever his contact says and he responds "I'll bring him. Just wait for us." After he hangs up the phone Simon asks "I'm guessing Mike needs help with another case?"

Erwin nods and Simon embraces Nia before saying "We'll be back as soon as this case is over alright?" Nia nods in response and says "Good luck out there Simon." Simon and Guilmon then exit the house and head towards the apartment building. "So daddy, what happened?" Erwin looks at his daughter and says "There was a murder in a parking garage near the metropolitan building. I'm going to have to investigate this along with Simon." Erwin gets into his police uniform and trench-coat before heading out. "Don't go out while I'm gone understand?" Erwin says as he's about to exit the door and Nia salutes him saying "Yes-sir!" Erwin exits the door and Nia thinks to herself "_Maybe, someday I could help out just like Simon! I'll become a Tamer and protect both Simon and Daddy!" _

Meanwhile in the parking garage Simon and Guilmon have entered along with Erwin to investigate what happened. "You two got here just in time." A man in a police uniform with blonde hair similar to Erwin but with a moustache and being the taller of the two said. "Likewise, what do we have on our hands?" Erwin said to Mike who turned around and said "Well it seems that our victim has had multiple stab wounds while escaping his car and it would appear that one of his eyes was taken out." Simon wasn't fazed by this information and Guilmon was just a bit grossed out by it. "Let me see if I can get information on what happened." Simon said as he turned on his goggles to investigate the body. He noticed that oddly enough there were black feathers nearby this man and Mike said "We don't know for sure what these feathers mean but, I'm assuming there was also some kind of bird here." Simon then turned to face Guilmon who was sniffing the feathers.

Simon asked Guilmon "So, anything you recognize within this mess?" Guilmon responded "I think it's a Digimon Simon." Simon was a bit confused by what Guilmon said and upon scanning it and getting in touch with Leeron Simon asked "What do you make of it?" Leeron looked at the sample and responded "Well, it would appear that this feather is composed of pure data but it's not like any of the other Digimon you've scanned so far." Simon then thanked Leeron for the information and asked Guilmon "Do you have a trail we can follow?" Guilmon kept sniffing and noticed that the scent goes all the way up to the top of the building. Simon used his whip to get up to the top and noticed something else odd. There was a larger than average crow standing on top of one of the cars with a message attached to its leg. Simon goes to slowly approach the crow that didn't move at all and kept grooming itself until Simon got the message. The crow took off afterwards leaving Simon no doubt really confused about the whole thing.

He then read the message that said "Revenge truly is a dish best served cold Simon." Simon was a bit unnerved at first but then noticed who it was from and he then froze up for a bit. Guilmon, Erwin and Mike made it up to him and Mike asked "Did you find anything?"

They continued to stare at Simon who kept looking off into the distance and Simon snapped out of his trance. "Sorry about that, I could've have sworn that I got a message from a ghost." Erwin was a bit confused at Simon's statement until Simon revealed the message only to Erwin who then asked "Why do you say that this person is a ghost?" Simon then responds "Because the man who wrote that message should be dead." This ended up shocking both Erwin and Mike but Guilmon asked "Do you know who he is then?" Simon looked up at a nearby rooftop and responded "I do, but I'm not sure if I believe it yet." They then all decided to leave the garage but unknown to them a man wearing all black including a trench-coat, boots, pants, and inner shirt carrying an average length sword looked on from a distance. The only difference was that his face was showing which he had very cold eyes and white hair that was only head length. He said "Very good Crowmon, you got the message delivered."

"Now then Simon, when the time is right I hope you're ready. Because I'm going to need you to be prepared for our fight." The man said before walking off and headed towards an unknown direction.

**Who is this mysterious foe that knows the Shadow Tamer's true identity? What could he mean by when the time is right? Find out next time on The Shadow Tamer Saga!**


	18. The mysterious gambit!

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Shadow Tamer Saga Part 18

Another year had gone by for Simon who was still somewhat wondering who the mysterious man was and why he hadn't heard anything from him recently. Over the course of that year Simon as the Shadow Tamer investigated several locales that may have intel to no avail and unfortunately the search was slowly going dry. Currently he is in the police building and he is taking a tour with Erwin on some of the facilities getting acquainted with some of the officers as well as a highly skilled squad of officers who seemed to be quite an odd bunch but overall somewhat decent people. "So Erwin, do you think this person could help our investigation?" Simon asked donned in his Shadow Tamer getup. "She is quite capable but you may want to keep your Digimon a fair distance from her." Erwin said pointing towards Gigimon who was currently resting on his head.

As they entered they come across a woman in a lab coat, inner shirt with a name tag, a pair of jeans and some shoes. She had red hair and a pair of glasses as well. "Oh, Commissioner! What brings you and your… guest here?" The woman said upon noticing Simon along with Erwin. "This is the Shadow Tamer and he is looking for some help with an investigation we have started a year ago on a murder that took place in a parking garage." She nodded in a bit of understanding but noticed the creature resting on Simon's head. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked Erwin who responded with a nod and said "You'll have to ask him about it." She went up to Simon who said "Would you kindly not stare at me please?" She shook her head rapidly and after calming down said "Where are my manners? My name is Zoe Hanji, pleased to meet you." They both shook hands and she then asked "So is that a real life Digimon like on the news?" Simon nodded and said "You are not allowed to do any sort of experiment on him. It's bad enough that I already have one weirdo helping me out but at least I know him well enough."

She came up to Simon and said "Now don't be rude Mr. Tamer, besides we haven't even gotten to know each other yet." Simon glanced at Erwin before turning his attention back to Zoe. "So I found these feathers around some key areas, do you think you might be able to find a pattern based on the intel?" Simon said holding out the feathers to Zoe who begun to inspect them and made a bit of an odd connection. "Where did you find those?" She asked and Simon responded "I found these all around Shinjuku in some odd spots like around North Shinjuku and the forest area near where my former sensei lives." She then asked "Are these just normal crow feathers or are they made out of data?" Simon responds "They are made of data and I have both Guilmon and the man behind these goggles to prove that theory."

She pondered while holding up the feather and she asked "So, if these were nearby some spots you wouldn't expect then, maybe that's where our mysterious character might strike." Erwin then said "In that case we should probably investigate both areas." Simon responded "I'll go check the forest area and you should investigate north Shinjuku since at times that place can be quite crowded at times." They then nodded in agreement and Simon woke up Gigimon who was sleeping on his head and said "Rise and shine buddy, we've got work to do." Gigimon woke up with a start and jumped off of his Tamer, only to evolve back into Guilmon. "Sorry Simon, these "all-nighters" as you call them are starting to get to me." Simon pats Guilmon on the head and says "Don't worry about it, besides right now we need to go investigate Gen's dojo anyway." Guilmon gets a bit excited at the mention of their former sensei and they head off towards that direction out of the building.

Meanwhile, Gen was meditating peacefully until someone seemed to disrupt the peace. "I should have known you were still alive. After all, you wouldn't die so easily now would you?" The man standing behind him nodded and said "I guess you and Simon both lost faith in me that day huh?" Gen responded "I didn't mean to break the boy's faith in you, but when I heard what happened I assumed the worst." Gen continued not to look at the other man while he threatens his life with a sword near his throat. "Do you have any regrets old man?"

Gen shook his head and responded "I have none, but tell me one thing: Why on earth are you doing this? You got your revenge on the man who killed your family, so what is driving you at this moment?" The man smiled and answered "Simple, because I have been given orders to prepare for an important event. Also, I may have gotten the revenge I craved but one thing for sure is that I want Simon to know that I have returned. I want to shatter what little faith he has left in the world, I want him to be nothing more than a depressing shell of a man." Gen widened his eyes in shock and responded "So you would kill me in order to make this happen?" The man once again gave an even creepier smile and said "It's all because of that epiphany I had four years ago. I realized that we weren't alone at all in this world and there were quite possibly those creatures walking among us."

Gen finally looked towards the mystery man and said "You ended up being right in that respect, but I want you to at least hear one thing before you put an end to this old man." The man ended up putting on a straight face and said "I will let you have these last words, but remember this old man: Simon will have been too late to save yet another person." Gen then responded "In that case I will put it in writing so that he will at least hear what my last words are." The man let Gen get some paper to write down his final words and let him go on before striking him down.

Meanwhile Simon and Guilmon were approaching the dojo and Simon noticed an eerie atmosphere amongst the two of them. "Stay here in case he comes that way." Simon said to Guilmon who nodded in response and waited where he was told. When Simon reached his Sensei's quarters he found something he wish he had never seen: The blood of his master staining the walls of his chambers and his body with a large slash mark on his chest to suggest his assailant ended up cutting him to the point of bleeding to death. Simon was shocked to say the least and he removed the hood and lowered his mask and goggles. "I'm sorry that I was too late to save you sensei." Simon said with a bit of sadness in his voice and he decided to carry his body out northwards towards the center of the forest. Guilmon noticed and decided to follow suit figuring the assailant already escaped.

Simon had Guilmon dig the grave of their sensei and they put the body within the hole. Guilmon then noticed Simon carrying something on him which was revealed to be a note possibly regarding what happened. It said "_**Dear Simon, I regret to inform you that you were right about Cid, he was still alive in fact. But even though he may end my life here I don't want you to seek vengeance. If you haven't killed in your so called vigilante life style then I hope you keep it that way. I understand if you cannot forgive him for committing this injustice, but I hope that you will uphold your moral code. If you kill him you'll only end up with the blood of a beast and continue to seek out more death and destruction. I enjoyed our time together with Guilmon and teaching him was something I never thought I'd see myself doing. So overall, I just wish nothing but good fortune for you and I leave to you my dojo. I like to think of you as the son I never had and maybe you might just understand that as well as your father. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Master Gen.**_

__After reading that letter Simon wasn't sure what to think, If Cid was alive then why was he trying to break him? He then thought up a theory. "Guilmon, I think that Cid is trying to make me break my standard of not killing people." Guilmon perked up at that thought and responded "Well, maybe I think he was planning on returning and then making a comeback when the time was right." Simon then stood up and said "Well, if we find him, we're bringing him to justice. Despite the tragedy today I will not bring myself to his level." Before they left Guilmon and Simon both bowed towards the makeshift grave nearby the center tree. "Rest in peace Sensei. May wherever you end up be a much more pleasant place than here." They both left the grave that said **Master Gen, 1950-2013**

Simon and Guilmon left the forest and tried to get in communication with Erwin. "Erwin, are you there?" Simon said into his cell phone and Erwin on the other side said "Yeah, I'm here, what happened back there?" Simon once again lowered his head and said "Well, you can tell Ms. Hanji that her theory was somewhat correct. The assailant came and attacked my Sensei at the dojo."

Erwin responded "I'm sorry for your loss. Our results ended up being nothing more than a wild goose chase." Simon then said "Well at least you might have some better luck than I do. I'm going to turn in for now if that's okay with you." Erwin responded "Are you sure you don't want to go to the opera house tonight? Nia has been looking forward to your participation." Simon shook his head and said "No thank you, but if anything suspicious happens tonight Erwin, let me know and I'll be there in a heartbeat." They both hung up their respective Cell phones and Simon walked right into his apartment and slumped right onto the bed still depressed by what happened. "So Simon, what's going to happen now?" Simon looked at his partner sadly and said "To be honest boy; I have no clue, but what I do know is that Master Gen wouldn't want me to just quit after coming so far. Besides, at least he was at peace when he died so I don't have to worry about that."

Guilmon hugged Simon anyway knowing that Simon needs some comfort after today but then Simon got a text on his phone saying "Meet me on the rooftop." Simon noticed that it was Henry who sent the text and headed up to the roof only to see Henry confronted by Rika and Renamon. "Look can't we just talk about this? There's no reason we should be fighting!" Terriermon stood in front of Henry in case Renamon were to attack him while Renamon was awaiting orders. Rika in a somewhat foul mood responded "Well, are you going to take me to see the Shadow Tamer or are you just going to keep stalling for time Brainiac?" Simon stood in between the two and said "Y'know what guys, this is the kind of bullshit I don't want to have to put up with after a recent tragedy. So if your little fox wants a fight then fight me but leave Henry out of this alright?" Rika was a bit shocked by Simon's declaration and said "So the Shadow Tamer isn't coward after all."

Simon responded "For the record Rika, I've never run from a fight and also I could most likely take you and Renamon at the same time so I'd choose your next words carefully so that I won't have to be forced to get serious on your mon." Rika who knew about Simon's feats and called off Renamon in order to prevent further confrontation.

"Now that that argument is settled, let's just go into my apartment and talk this out like rationalized normal people okay?" Simon said inviting the two and their Digimon into his apartment to discuss important business.

**What happened that caused a fight between Henry and Rika? And what did Simon mean by "anything suspicious"? Find out on the finale of The Shadow Tamer Saga!**


	19. Two Men Walk in One walks out

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Shadow Tamer Saga Final Part

Simon escorted Henry and Rika to his apartment where he explained to Rika just about everything that's happened over the past two years. "So let me get this straight; because you found Guilmon exactly four years ago you found the drive to just don this comic book persona of yours just to help others?" Rika asked Simon who was drinking some coffee he made earlier for both of his guests as well as himself. "Technically it wasn't really a comic book but when you boil it down it kind of sounds like one." Simon said in response to Rika who then asked "So now you just feel guilty about my father's death and you couldn't really face me directly until now without your persona." Simon then responded "I am no coward but like I said, I couldn't face you because I thought you would seek revenge against me judging by how you had Renamon attack me and my partner here."

Renamon somewhat apologized and said "So you don't blame Rika for anything that's happened to her thus far?" Simon nodded and Henry said "Well you can't exactly blame him due to a bit of him just being a little paranoid." Rika was confused but Simon said "I just have this need to make sure I have things planned out before attempting something since I know if I make one little screw up the whole thing falls apart at the seams." Rika then said "Look, I don't want any sort of revenge for what happened since at the very least you saved me from getting killed. Like you said, revenge doesn't bring anyone back to life." Simon nodded at Rika's statement and then said "So, you want to know how to get Renamon to evolve beyond her current level correct?" Rika and Renamon both nodded at Simon's statement. "I can't help you get to that level and unfortunately if I just tell you, what lesson is there to learn?" Rika and Renamon both pondered Simon's question and thought on the answer. "Simon? Why is your right arm metal?" Rika asked out of curiosity and Simon responded "It's somewhat complicated and it will be for another time."

It was then that their digivices all went off simultaneously and Simon said "Looks like a triple bio-emergence by the looks of it." He checked his digivice and noticed that three signals were showing on the screen. Simon stood up and asked Rika "So, you up for a little bit of teamwork or are you still flying solo?" Rika stood up and said "Okay fine, I'll help you guys out. If this will help us get stronger then I'll take it!" Simon and Henry exchanged looks and then Simon looked back at Rika and said "Not exactly a selfless reason but, what the hell? Every team does have members with unique personalities." Afterwards they ran out of the apartment and headed outside the building with their Digimon towards the park but inside the fog it's covered with webs. "It had to be spiders huh?" Henry said upon seeing three digimon which Simon identified as Dokugumon with his Digivice. "Henry's frustration aside I suggest we each pick a side and deal with each one separately." They all nodded and Henry took the left side while Simon took the right and Rika went towards the center.

In the center Rika took out a card that turned Renamon's arms into blades to try and cut apart the webbing to weaken it. However it turns out the webs are thicker than they thought. "Damn it! Rika, is there anything stronger in the deck?" Rika was looking through the cards in the deck only to find a whole bunch that were impractical. "I wish I did have some but unfortunately I don't." Renamon then looked back at her opponent who came crawling towards Renamon and the two were about to square off. Meanwhile on the left side, Henry had evolved Terriermon into Gargomon and pound Dokugumon until he was nothing but data. Gargomon headed back to Henry and asked "So why don't you like spiders other than the obvious reasons?" Henry responded "It was because of an incident that happened with Suzie. But right now isn't the time; we should get back to the others alright?" Gargomon nodded and followed his partner.

Meanwhile Guilmon evolved into Growlmon curb stomped the Dokugumon on the right side and Growlmon asked "So Simon, do you really think Rika's going to help out after all this?" Simon responded "Honestly buddy, I'm not certain of anything since I hardly knew her so I'm just guessing maybe perhaps?" Growlmon nodded and they both went back to the center area where Rika might be having some trouble.

Apparently Simon and Henry both arrived at roughly around the same time and they noticed that Rika and Renamon were having too much trouble with this Dokugumon. "Well I guess we should get in there and help, right Simon?" Henry asked preparing for Gargomon to charge in and take out the spider Digimon when Simon shook his head and said "This is their battle, and unless they are on the verge of death we cannot help them." Henry was shocked by Simon's response and looked up at Growlmon who was going with what he just said. "Now I'm going to ask the obvious question of why you're not letting us go in there and fight the battle?" Gargomon asked and Simon only responded "Because if we do, what lesson is Rika going to learn from all this? She's only going to hate us for interfering with this battle. And so we should at the very least honor their request to let them fight their own battles." Gargomon and Henry reluctantly accepted Simon's words and Simon thought "_C'mon now Rika! I know you care enough about your partner that you wouldn't let her die right? So let's see the extent of your bond." _

Meanwhile Renamon was getting beaten by Dokugumon who headed towards Rika and declared "**VENOM BREATH!" **Before spewing out a poison gas that would have likely killed Rika had Renamon not intervened and shielded Rika from the blast. Renamon collapsed onto the ground worn out from fighting and Rika kneeled down nearby her partner. "Rika, I'm sorry for not being strong enough." Renamon said to Rika who now had tears welling up in her eyes. "Why? Why did you protect me?" Renamon then raised her paw up to Rika and said "We promised that we would get stronger together and become the best team. I wasn't going to let you die and break the promise we made to each other. At the very least, you should have the right to become stronger since you have a title to defend." Rika was then having flashbacks of her father telling her to run away and save herself upon hearing Renamon's words. "Too bad, oh well. I was expecting more of a fight out of you two. At least now I'll have a meal to eat before I strike down your friends there." The Dokugumon said setting his sights on Rika and then looking at Simon and Henry.

"Renamon, I-I can't lose you. You're the first one since papa to understand me, to get to know me. Renamon? RENAMON!" Rika said with grief in her voice. All of a sudden her Digivice glowed and Renamon started to change. "Is this, the power of evolution?" Rika said looking at her Digivice and back at Renamon who was changing into a four legged fox with nine tails with tips that look like flames, two large bells hanging from her neck and the yin-yang symbol now located on her head instead of her feet. "**Renamon Evolve To… Kyubimon!" **Renamon said now changing into Kyubimon who stood in front of her tamer and said "I recommend stepping away from my Tamer, otherwise there will be hell to pay!" The Dokugumon scoffed at the new champion's statement and said "So what? You now walk on four legs and have nine tails, what's the difference? You're weak just like any other Digimon that stands in my path."

Rika looked at her partner who only looked back at her as though she understood her concern. They nodded to each other in understanding and Kyubimon extended all nine of its tails which lit with blue flames saying "**FOX TAIL INFERNO!" **before launching the attack aiming for all the webbing. The webs ended up burning and Dokugumon jumped of the webs about to attack Kyubimon who jumped and spun in a forward motion. "**DRAGON WHEEL!" **Kyubimon said as her whole body lit on fire thus upon impact incinerated Dokugumon until it was nothing but data which Kyubimon absorbed. "Kyubimon! You did it!" Rika said as she was approaching her partner who responded "I couldn't have done it without you Rika. Because that you cared for me and my belief in you, I was able to evolve into this stronger level." Rika then hugged her partner and said "Outside of Simon, Henry or their partners let's try not speaking of this okay?" Kyubimon nodded in response to Rika's statement. The two walked up to Simon, Henry and their partners and said "I guess now we're all even in a way."

Henry nodded and Simon said "In terms of what levels our Digimon can reach, yes. But in terms of experience I still predate both of you." Rika then said "Well in that case, if this will be a team how about you lead Mr. Shadow Tamer?"

Simon pointed at himself and said "I'm not sure on this whole leadership thing considering I don't even make half the stuff I use and I'm pretty sure Henry's much smarter than me." Henry upon hearing that statement said "She does have a point you know." Simon was a bit confused but decided to shrug and say "Well let's see where this crazy train will head then." After that declaration Simon and Guilmon who de-evolved from Growlmon went off a bit to think about something and Kyubimon approached them and asked "Were you really about to let Rika get killed back there?" Simon responded "I would not have let you die back there with your tamer. Had your evolution not happened I would have gladly stepped in and saved both of you. You would have done the same thing had our roles been reversed." Kyubimon tilts her head and asks "How would you have known that?" Simon responds "Just call it a hunch. Now if you want to de-evolve faster you'll need to believe that you can and find a way to spend all of that extra energy you have built up in there."

Kyubimon nodded and went back to Rika who decided to head back home for the time being. "So Henry, do you want to play some cards? And not Digimon I mean something like go-fish." Henry nodded and Terriermon who de-evolved from Terriermon leapt onto Henry's shoulders and they walked off toward the apartment building.

Later at the opera house Nia and Erwin have just entered into the building and Nia at first was disappointed that Simon didn't show up. But she reminded herself that Simon would have been pretty bored there and she was somewhat alright after that. They come across the seats that were reserved for them in one of the balconies and they see two men that were most likely not there beforehand. One of them opens up the curtain and then says "Welcome commissioner, please take your seat." Nia gets a tad bit suspicious along with Erwin but notice both are pointing guns at them from behind. As they both take their seats they notice that the man who invited them has been stabbed already and before they could leave a man with silver hair approaches Nia's seat and asks "Are you enjoying the show commissioner?" Nia shocked asks "Who are you?" The man responds "Cid, Raines." As he said this the audience was applauding the performance in front of them.

Meanwhile Simon was playing a bit of S.W.A.T. 4 on his computer while Henry watched after numerous card games. "You're in my way sir." One of them said and Simon responded after hearing this "If I hear that quote or any variation of said quote again, I am going to find a way to teleport myself into the game, punch him in the face and knock him unconscious just to teach him a lesson!" Henry then says "Wow, you must really hate that man." Simon face-palming responded "I know." Suddenly there was knocking on the door and Simon paused the game and said "I hope it's something important because at this point I would rather go out and fight than sit through this nonsense!" He opens the door and it reveals the commissioner who looks worn out and he asks "Who did what?" Erwin then says "It seems that our assassin not only has a face but also a name."

Simon then asks "Who is he and what has he done with Nia!?" Erwin responds "He goes by the name of Cid Raines and he kidnapped Nia after his men shot me in the stomach. Luckily I brought my bulletproof vest in case something like this happened." Simon then says "I guess he wants me to find him now doesn't he?" Erwin nods and Simon gets into his Shadow Tamer gear. "Erwin, I recommend you gather your forces at this location that I am about to write down for you." Simon says before he writes down a location on a piece of paper and then hands it to Erwin who asked "Why there? How would you know that's the place to meet him?" Simon before walking out the door with Guilmon who knowingly followed said "Because he's looking for atmosphere and what better place to do it than there?" He walks out the door and Henry decides to follow him with Terriermon. Erwin looks at the sheet one more time which says "Abandoned church in the slums."

Henry walking with Simon asked "So should we tell Rika this?" Simon shook his head and said "I'm sure her partner will find a way to contact me at some point." Just as they were out of the building Renamon was right in front of them and said "I sensed something was off about tonight. What's going on?" Simon then responded "Let's just say I'm having a reunion with an old friend and I might need some help." Renamon nodded and said "I'll see what I can do." She disappeared probably heading back to Rika's house. "You sure it's that bad?" Terriermon asked. "If I know Cid well enough then yes it could be that bad."

Meanwhile at Rika's house Renamon just relayed what Simon said to Rika and she decided to get her gear on before heading out. Just as she was about to her grandmother showed up and said "I know that I can't stop you from doing what you're about to be doing right now Rika. But I just want you to be careful, understand?" Rika saw the concern in her grandmother's eyes and she nodded in response. As Rika was heading out with Renamon carrying her towards Simon's location Seiko thought "_Please bring my granddaughter back home Shadow Tamer. I just want to make sure that she comes home safe and sound okay?" _

Later Rika and Renamon joined Simon and Henry who entered the slums and Simon said "I would say that I knew you would show up but then again that might have been a lie." Rika scoffed at Simon's statement and they headed towards the abandoned church in the slums. "_So, you wanted me to come here huh? Does this place hold sentimental value or what?" _Simon thought upon viewing the church in its current state. "Now Henry, Rika I want you two to find another way in since there's likely to be a hostage situation and I don't want anyone finding out about all… Six of us being here." They all nod in response and Guilmon asks "What about you Simon?" Simon responds "Well, I've got some score to settle with Cid and I don't want to have to worry about Nia while I fight him." Guilmon then heads to the side along with the others.

Simon walks into the church through the front door and slowly walks up towards Cid who was sitting there waiting for him to appear. "How did you guess that this would be the place huh Simon?" Cid says as he stands up and his crow lands on his shoulder. "I guessed mostly from what I know about you since you used to go here with your family." Cid laughed a little before saying "Of course, how could I forget when I had faith in something. But now it seems I'm under new orders. And they tell me to either kill you, or your precious girlfriend." Upon saying that, Simon looks towards the left side and notices a man holding Nia at gun point and another who threatens his life. "Now then Mr. Ackerman we would appreciate it if you surrender now." Simon seems unfazed and Nia notices Simon's determined look through his mask and decides to go along with what he has in mind. "What's wrong? If you don't comply. She dies."

Simon looks at the gun man and says "You think that this is one of those scenarios where I give in to the temptation to kill you and then strike down your other man where he stands. You clearly aren't very knowledgeable on my life recently now are you?" Cid is confused at first until he sees that both of his men are knocked by Guilmon and Renamon who grabbed Nia and asked Simon "What now?" Simon responds "Take Nia and get out of here Guilmon!" Guilmon nods and is about to escape until the crow gets in the way. The crow then turns into a somewhat larger version of itself but it seems to resemble a feathered wyvern than an actual crow. Simon looks at his digivice which says that this creature is called DeviCrowmon. Simon, Henry and Rika all slash an evolution card and have their Digimon fight DeviCrowmon outside the church while escorting Nia out of the building.

Cid then takes this chance for a sneak attack to which Simon blocks and they both proceed on with a bit of a sword fight before Cid decides to go running up towards the second floor of the church. Meanwhile outside the Digimon are having a hard time beating DeviCrowmon who keeps shooting his feather like projectiles at them. "**FOX TAIL INFERNO!" **Kyubimon said firing the little fireballs at the crow digimon who merely dodged the attack. "Rika! Do we have any fast long range attacks in your deck?" Renamon said to Rika who shook her head in response and Renamon cringed at the thought of not being able to hit DeviCrowmon. Growlmon then thinks of an idea "What if I use my pyro blaster to distract him so that Gargomon can propel himself towards him to get him down to earth?" Henry and Rika nod in agreement and let Growlmon do his thing. "**PYRO BLASTER!" **Growlmon says as he fires an attack which according to his prediction missed but as DeviCrowmon looks below Gargomon is mere inches away and punches him so hard that he lands back onto the surface.

DeviCrowmon tries to get up but he is then bombarded with attacks that turn him into nothing but data. Nia who watched the whole thing looks back at the church and wonders if Simon is alright. Meanwhile back in the church Simon looks around for Cid and says "The Cid I know isn't a coward who hides in the shadows. Come out you coward!" As if in response Cid appears and almost catches Simon off guard with a few slashes with only one hitting his face slightly.

They both have their swords at each other's necks and Cid says "You should see yourself Simon. Do you know what you look like right about now?" Simon asks "And what would that be?" "You look like a ravenous beast ready to kill, ready to strike down his prey. The moment you take the first kill, there's no going back. You'll always want more blood once you've had a sample." Cid said as though making a comparison between the two. "I've only crippled a man, I don't kill people nor will I ever kill people!" Simon said in response. "Then did you take up the Sword!" As Cid said this he moved the sword away from Simon at the same time he did from Cid. They both stood prepared to make one strike to end the fight. Only for Simon to break Cid's sword in two. Simon put away his sword in his sheath and said "This sword is proof of how far I've come! So as long as I have that proof, my strength and my belief in my friends. There is nothing I can't accomplish." Cid laughs at this thought and says "You truly are adamant with not killing me huh? You always did listen to our sensei's words."

Cid then took the broken half of his sword and raised it in the air. "Cid whatever you're doing, don't!" Simon says trying to reason with him but Cid brings down the fractured sword and just as Simon is about to stop him, the broken half pierces his heart. "Why?" Simon asks his friend who is currently bleeding. "There is no scenario, where I come out of this alive Simon. I was ordered to do this, by who sent me my partner Crowmon. But he too was destined to fall here." Cid falls to the ground and says "And before you ask, I don't know who sent them here. But one thing I do know is that, At least now you've finally beaten me." Cid then breathes his last breath before dying and Simon silently mourns the loss of his old friend. "The problem with that is you somehow find a way to have the last say in everything."

Simon carries the dead body of his friend out of the church and past the police cars that just arrived. "Simon, what happened in there?" Erwin asked upon showing up to the scene and Simon said "A lot of things happened Erwin but for now focus on arresting the two goons that are in there." Erwin nodded reluctantly at that statement and ordered the arrest of the two criminals within the church. Meanwhile in the forest Simon buried Cid near the same place as Gen.

He looks towards his friends who followed him a little bit after the police showed and said "Well guys, I guess we can safely say that this day just kept on getting more interesting by the minute." Nia asked "So did you find out anything about why he did this?" Simon shook his head and said "No, but I'm going to find out who and why. Can I depend on you guys to help me do this?" They all looked at Simon and Guilmon said "Well of course you can depend on us. Just who the hell do you think we are?" Simon then looked at everyone else who nodded and he then said "Well, from this day forward we will be unofficially known as, "The Digimon Tamers"." As Simon said this they all looked towards the horizon and Terriermon said "Sounds dumb." Then Henry lightly tapped him on the forehead to scold his partner.

**Thus concludes the tale of how Simon became the Shadow Tamer and forged bonds that will carry on throughout this tale. But will they find out the truth of Cid's intentions? Will they be able to stop the bigger threat that is Yggdrasil? Find out next time in Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


End file.
